Casual Relationship
by Salvia Im
Summary: Casual relationship is a physical and emotional relationship between two people who may have casual sex or a near-sexual relationship without necessarily demanding or expecting the extra commitments of a more formal romantic relationship. Bambam trapped in that situation for along time and Jackson really didn't like it! GOT7 / JACKBAM / Jackson / Bambam / YAOI / SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_Cast : All of GOT7's members._

 _Main Pair : JackBam = Jackson (Top/ Seme) and Bambam (Bottom/ Uke)_

 _Caution : AU! OOC! Typo! YAOI! DLDR! RnR!_

 _Disclaimer : I own the storyline._

* * *

Kunpimook Bhuwakul atau biasa disapa dengan panggilan Bambam adalah seorang pria berkewarganegaraan Thailand yang mengadu nasib di Seoul, ibukota negara Korea Selatan. Dia memutuskan untuk berkarir disana setelah kuliah selama empat tahun di Korea University.

Sekarang di usianya yang menginjak 27 tahun, ia sudah berhasil menjadi _Editor-in-Chief_ salah satu majalah fashion terkenal di Korsel. Ia tak begitu saja mendapatkan jabatan itu. Sejak kuliah dia sudah meniti karir sebagai reporter _freelance_ untuk majalah tersebut hingga setelah lulus ia diangkat menjadi Editor, dan selama lima tahun berkarir, ia selalu mendapat promosi kenaikan jabatan hingga sekarang bisa mencapai posisi puncak dari redaksi sebagai Pemimpin Redaksi _(Editor-in-Chief)._

Ia adalah sosok yang elegan. Imut, cantik dan _hot_ di saat yang bersamaan, seksi dan tentu saja _fashionable_.

Banyak pria yang menginginkannya. Entah itu ingin menjadi kekasihnya maupun menjadi pasangannya untuk _berdiri semalam_.

Tapi Bambam adalah orang yang sangat pemilih. Ia menyukai _Casual Relationship_. Lebih tepatnya _casual sex_. Dia tak suka terlibat dalam hubungan jangka panjang yang memerlukan komitmen. Ia juga tak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan khusus dengan pria kaya maupun pria keren di luar sana.

Yang dia butuhkan hanyalah uang yang didapatkan dari kerja kerasnya dan karir yang cemerlang. Karena dengan begitu dia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan, Karena Bambam sangat mencintai dirinya sendiri, _omong-omong_.

Seks bagi Bambam hanyalah sebuah hiburan. Jadi dia tak perlu melibatkan perasaan apapun di dalamnya. Tiap malam, Bambam akan pergi ke club, menilai para pria yang layak untuk menidurinya, kemudian pergi begitu saja setelah bergelut dengan _peluh kenikmatan_ semalaman. Bambam tak mau menerima uang maupun hadiah dari para pria yang ingin mengajaknya tidur pun pria yang sudah berhasil menidurinya. Dan dia hanya mau tidur dengan pria yang tampan, seksi, panas dan berkelas.

 _Dia mau para pria itu melupakan pengalaman seksualnya dengan Bambam dan tak menghubungi Bambam sama sekali setelah mereka tidur bersama._

Ya, hanya seperti itulah kehidupan Bambam.

Bekerja pada siang hari, dan berpesta –seks- pada malam harinya.

Oh iya, Bambam memiliki _friend with benefit_. Namanya Mark. Dia adalah seorang _Disc Jockey_ keren dan panas saat di ranjang. Bambam benar-benar mendapatkan kepuasan setiap kali tidur dengan Mark, dan begitupun dengan Mark, maka dari itu mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan seperti ini.

Salah satu dari mereka akan mendatangi satu yang lain jika sedang membutuhkan kehangatan.

Selain itu, tak ada hubungan yang lebih spesial lagi.

Karena mereka sama-sama tak menginginkan komitmen ataupun sekedar perhatian.

Hanya tidur bersama.

Hanya itu.

 _Setidaknya itu menurut Bambam._

* * *

Jackson Wang adalah pria berkebangsaan Hongkong berusia 30 tahun yang sudah lama tinggal di Seoul, dia tinggal dengan pamannya sejak kecil. Pamannya adalah orang Hongkong dan menikah dengan wanita Korea serta tak memiliki anak, maka dia meminta ijin kepada orang tua Jackson untuk mengasuh anak itu sejak kecil tanpa menghilangkan identitasnya yang sebenarnya.

Di usianya yang tergolong masih muda ini, dia sudah menjadi General Manager untuk majalah _GotStyle_ –majalah fashion tempat Bambam bekerja-.

Dia mendapatkan posisi itu karena pamannya adalah direktur utama di perusahaan itu, tapi ini bukanlah kecurangan, karena Jackson memang orang yang kompeten di bidang itu.

Jackson adalah tipikal pria yang _lurus_. Dia akan serius dan memegang teguh komitmen dengan pasangannya. Sangat jarang pergi ke klub, karena dia lebih suka minum di bar atau toko soju pinggir jalan.

 _Casual relationship_ adalah sesuatu yang amat sangat Jackson hindari. Bukannya kolot, dia hanya tak ingin mendapat masalah di kemudian hari. Dan Dia tak menganggap hal semacam itu adalah hal yang menjijikkan, hanya saja ia tak mau terlibat dalam lingkaran setan seperti itu.

* * *

Ini adalah bulan ketiga Jackson bekerja sebagai General Manager. Dan tahun kelima Bambam bekerja di majalah _GotStyle_.

Dan hari ini ada rapat. Rapat mingguan yang mengharuskan Bambam harus bertemu dengan Jackson. Tapi, baik Bambam maupun Jackson _toh_ tak saling peduli di setiap pertemuan mereka.

Mereka hanya rekan sekantor, dan hanya berkomunikasi sekenanya sebagai wujud profesionalitas kerja.

Bambam bukan tipe idaman Jackson, dan Jackson bukanlah tipe Bambam.

 _Ya begitulah._

Bagi Jackson, Bambam tak lebih dari sekedar pemimpin redaksi yang arogan dan keras kepala serta sok seksi. Sedangkan bagi Bambam, Jackson adalah sosok pemimpin yang kaku dan membosankan yang bertingkah seperti pria seksi.

Tentu saja pemimpin, Bambam tak pernah melihat Jackson sebagai seorang pria.

Lebih tepatnya, tak satupun pria di kantor itu yang dilihat oleh Bambam, karena Bambam tak ingin terlibat dengan satupun pria di kantornya, _semenarik_ apapun pria itu. Bambam benar-benar menghindarinya, karena baginya itu akan sangat beresiko.

* * *

 _Message From : Mark Tuan_

 _Bam, pulang kantor di B-France._

 _._

 _Hah_. Bambam menarik napas berat.

Sudah _sebulan_ ini Mark menerornya.

Lebih tepatnya, sekarang ini Mark semakin agresif secara personal, dan Bambam tak menyukainya. Kalau Mark agresif di ranjang _sih_ Bambam sangat menyukainya.

Sekarang Mark bertingkah seolah-olah Bambam adalah pacarnya, dan Bambam tak suka hal semacam ini. Namun setiap kali Bambam menolak, Mark akan mencari cara lain untuk bertemu dengan Bambam di siang hari. Menjemput Bambam di depan kantornya, misalnya.

Maka tak ada pilihan lain-

.

 _Message to : Mark Tuan_

 _Baiklah. Jam 6 sore._

 _._

Bambam menyetujuinya. Itu adalah hal yang paling tepat untuk dilakukan saat ini.

Tapi mengapa harus di _B-France?_

* * *

Akhirnya Bambam menemui Mark di restoran _B-France_ , Restoran Perancis bertema _fast casual dining_ milik Im Jaebum, pria tampan yang seksi dan memiliki pembawaan tenang dan kharismatik.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering mengajakku bertemu di siang hari." Tanya Bambam malas tepat saat dia sampai di hadapan Mark. Lalu dia duduk dengan begitu elegan, membuat Mark sedikit kehilanganan _fokusnya_.

"Aku _kan_ tidak hanya ingin melihatmu saat telanjang dan bermandikan keringat. Aku ingin melihatmu saat kau memakai pakaian kerja seperti ini. Kau terlihat sangat elegan."

Jawab Mark genit diiringi seringai lebar di bibirnya. Kalau saja dia tidak _tampan sekali_ mungkin Bambam sudah muntah dari tadi.

Lalu Bambam mencebik-

"Lalu apa tujuanmu setelah melihatku seperti ini?" Tanya Bambam tenang sambil menyeruput Cafe Au Lait -meskipun minuman itu lebih cocok sebagai teman sarapan bersama dengan Tartine- milik Mark yang masih penuh.

"Aku ingin menjadi pacarmu." Kata Mark sambil tersenyum manis. Ada raut serius di wajahnya meskipun _tampangnya_ menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah playboy kelas atas yang tak tertandingi.

Bambam tersenyum meremehkan lalu meletakkan cangkir kopi Mark tak kalah anggunnya seperti saat dia mengambilnya tadi-

"kau hanya _partner_ ku, _Hyung_." Jawab Bambam tegas dengan seringai tipis dari bibir merah sensualnya.

"Kurasa aku mulai jatuh cinta kepadamu, dan aku tak ingin kalau hubungan kita hanya sedangkal itu." Mark berkata dengan yakin sambil menarik tangan Bambam dan menggenggamnya, dan Bambam mulai risih dengan sikap Mark yang menurutnya tak lagi _keren_.

Bambam menarik tangannya yang barusan digenggam oleh Mark, lalu-

"Kalau begitu mari kita akhiri ini. Aku tak suka berkencan." Bambam mengatakan itu dengan nada yang begitu dingin meskipun ada senyum di wajahnya.

lagi-lagi senyum meremehkan.

dan itu membuat Mark sedikit menciut.

Lalu pria tampan itu pura-pura berpikir dengan wajah _cengo_ dan mengatakan- "Oh..Ayolah Bam, lupakan saja tentang perkataanku tadi. Anggap saja aku tak pernah mengatakannya. Aku tak ingin berakhir." katanya dengan nada santai yang dibuat-buat, dan Bambam tak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa Mark sedang salah tingkah.

Bambam menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya kemudian menatap Mark dengan tatapan mengintimidasi-

"Kita sudah berakhir sejak kau ingin menjadi pacarku. Jadi carilah _partner_ lain yang bisa menerimamu saat kau ingin berkencan."

Mark mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Bambam lalu mengatakan, "Tapi kau yang terhebat-"

"Dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu mendekatiku. Hubungan kita hanya sebatas hubungan badan, dan tak lebih dari itu, _Hyung_." Bambam memotong kalimat Mark dengan kalimat bernada gelap diiringi raut wajah serius.

"Bam—"

"Pergilah." Bambam mengusir Mark dengan suara pelan tetapi terdengar sangat kasar di telinga Mark.

Mark _speechless_ sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di bawah meja. Baginya, Bambam adalah orang yang sulit dikendalikan. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menguasai Bambam, _setidaknya untuk saat ini._

Maka Mark memilih untuk pergi dari situ daripada ia benar-benar dipermalukan oleh Bambam di depan semua orang.

Setelah Mark pergi, Bambam menarik napas berat.

 _Mark benar-benar membuat buruk hari-harinya selama sebulan ini._

* * *

Jackson masuk ke restoran _B_ - _France_. Dia sedang ingin makan makanan Perancis, karena tiba-tiba dia teringat seseorang yang ditemuinya di Paris saat ia menghadiri acara _Paris Fashion Week_ beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dan disinilah Jackson sekarang.

Duduk di meja dekat pagar lantai dua yang ruangannya terbuka. Desain restoran itu memang mengusung konsep _Shabby Chic_ dimana banyak ornamen _vintage_ bernuansa putih yang feminin dan _furniture_ dari kayu yang memberi kesan maskulin sehingga banyak orang yang merasa nyaman untuk tinggal lebih lama di restoran itu.

Jackson melihat sekeliling dan pandangannya bertemu dengan Bambam, _rekannya di kantor._

Jackson hanya tersenyum pada Bambam, setelah itu dia tak peduli karena melamun lebih mengasyikkan baginya untuk saat ini.

Bambam yang melihat Jackson melamun, akhirnya berinisiatif untuk mendatangi Jackson, ia sedikit penasaran dengan kedatangan Jackson ke restoran itu, karena ia tak pernah melihat pria itu datang ke restoran itu sebelumnya.

"Selamat sore, _Kwajangnim_." Sapa Bambam ramah.

"Oh, Bambam-ssi." Jackson membalas sapaan Bambam lalu tersenyum.

 _Terlihat sangat tampan._

"Bolehkah Aku duduk disini?" Tanya Bambam sopan sambil menunjuk kursi kosong hadapan Jackson.

"Silahkan." Jackson menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Apakah Kau sering kesini?" Tanya Bambam penasaran dengan raut wajah santai dan - _err_ \- sedikit menggoda..

Ya, kali ini Bambam merasa sedikit penasaran dengan hidup orang lain. Padahal sebelumnya dia tak pernah peduli pada orang lain. Kecuali satu orang—

Jackson menatap Bambam sekilas sebelum menyendokkan _creme brulee_ ke dalam mulutnya kemudian menelannya dan mengatakan-

"Baru kali ini. Lalu apa kau sering kesini?" Jackson balik bertanya lalu kembali menyuapkan _cake_ itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Bambam mengendikkan bahunya _cuek_ , "Ya, hampir setiap sore."

"Wah kau pasti suka masakan Perancis." Seru Jackson sok tahu setelah menyedot jus jeruknya.

"Tidak juga, itu karena sesuatu membuatku tertarik untuk datang kesini." Jawab Bambam santai sambil meminum jus buah delima yang dibawanya dari tempat duduknya sebelumnya.

"Apa?"

Jackson terkejut dengan jawaban Bambam, untuk sementara dia akan menghilangkan predikat Bambam yang arogan dan dingin di otaknya. Karena sepertinya Bambam adalah orang yang _blak-blakan_ dibalik sikap dinginnya di kantor.

"Itu." Bambam menjawab sambil mengangkat dagunya menunjuk seseorang yang duduk di meja dekat meja kasir.

 _Itu adalah pemilik restoran._

 _Im Jaebum._

Dan Jackson hanya mengangguk kemudian tersenyum aneh—

"Oh, kau menyukainya atau kau sedang berpacaran dengannya?" Tanya Jackson _usil_.

"Aku hanya tertarik, dia indah untuk dilihat, tapi kau salah, aku dan dia bahkan tak saling mengenal. Lagipula aku tak tertarik pada sebuah kencan." Jawab Bambam _cuek_ sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Dan Jackson hanya _melongo_.

Ternyata tebakannya selama ini benar, Bambam adalah orang yang _anti_ menjalin sebuah hubungan, bahkan jika itu hanya sebuah _kencan biasa_.

"Kau ternyata orang yang _blak-blakan_." Kata Jackson sedikit ragu diiringi senyum tipis.

Bambam memasang wajah _serius yang sensual_ andalannya lalu sedikit memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Jackson, "Aku hanya ingin meluruskan, bahwa selama ini aku tak punya pacar bukan karena aku tak laku, aku bahkan bisa tidur dengan pria yang berbeda setiap malam, jika kau ingin tahu."

Dan benar, Jackson terkejut. Mulutnya terbuka lebar saking terkejutnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut, _Kwajangnim_? Apa kau tak pernah melakukannya, _huh_?"

Tanya Bambam sedikit menggoda. Tapi kemudian dia mengumpat di dalam hati. Betapa menjijikkannya kalimat itu untuk telinganya sendiri.

"A-aku tak begitu suka hal s-seperti itu." Jackson menjawab sedikit gugup disertai semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Dan itu membuat Bambam merasa sedikit tidak enak.

"Ah, maaf."

Bambam tersenyum kikuk. Dugaannya benar bahwa Jackson adalah orang yang lurus meskipun semua orang di kantornya mengatakan bahwa Jackson memiliki aura _wild and sexy_. Bambam sudah terbiasa menilai orang, jadi wajar jika penilaiannya seringkali benar. Dan faktor itulah yang salah satunya bisa membawa Bambam menjadi pemimpin redaksi.

* * *

"Bambam?"

Seseorang memanggil nama Bambam sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Bambam.

"Oh, Junior _Hyung_."

Bambam berdiri kemudian memeluk ringan orang bernama Junior itu.

Dan Jackson tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Ia terkejut.

Terlalu terkejut.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

Terima kasih untuk yang read, fav, follow, and read :)

.

Sincerely,

.

Salvia Im


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson terkejut.

Tentu saja.

Junior adalah orang yang ditemuinya di Paris Fashion Week beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan tepat sebelum Jackson diangkat menjadi General Manager, Junior menolaknya dengan alasan bahwa dia tak menyukai pria yang seumuran dengannya, meskipun alasan sebenarnya adalah bahwa dia tak menyukai hubungan serius.

Asal tahu saja, Junior adalah orang yang memiliki pemikiran seperti Bambam, hanya saja tak banyak orang yang tahu bahwa apa yang dianut Junior lebih ekstrim daripada Bambam. Junior lebih senang tidur dengan pria beristri yang sangat kaya, _omong-omong_. Junior bilang hal seperti itu lebih nikmat dan menantang, dan tentu saja mendatangkan banyak uang. Bahkan Junior berpikir bahwa Bambam itu aneh karena sama sekali tak mau menerima uang ataupun barang pemberian para pria mesum itu.

Yang Jackson tahu, Junior menolaknya karena karena Junior menyukai pria yang lebih tua, dan dia sama sekali tak pernah berpikir bahwa Junior adalah seorang penganut _casual relationship_ seperti Bambam.

Bukan hanya Jackson, siapapun pasti akan tertipu oleh wajah manis dan lugu milik Junior, karena itulah Junior memiliki citra seorang model elegan yang manis dan lugu, tidak seperti kebanyakan model yang memiliki citra buruk di mata orang-orang.

* * *

Setelah Junior dan Bambam saling menyapa, akhirnya pandangan mata Junior tertuju pada seseorang yang melihatnya dari tadi tanpa berkedip.

Kemudian dia tersenyum manis.

"Oh, _Hi_ , Jackson." Sapanya ramah sambil melambaikan tangannya ringan ke arah Jackson.

Dan Jackson tak menghiraukannya karena masih terkejut.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Bambam penasaran.

"Dia orang yang kuceritakan padamu dulu, orang yang menginginkan hubungan serius denganku." Jawab Junior lembut sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Oh." Bambam menganggukkan kepalanya tanda memahami.

"Apa sekarang dia sedang mendekatimu?" Tanya Junior iseng, sebenarnya _sih_ dia sama sekali tak ingin tahu.

"Dia hanya atasanku di kantor." Jawab Bambam sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Junior tersenyum lebar, "Bukankah kau sudah berada di puncak karir?"

" Dia General Manager." Jawab Bambam sambil mengarahkan dagunya pada Jackson yang belum sadar juga dari keterkejutannya.

"Oh." Junior mengangguk dengan anggun tanda mengerti, lalu dia menepuk ringan pundak Bambam dan mengatakan-

"Bam, aku kesana dulu, _ya_."

Lalu meminta ijin sambil menunjuk ke arah bar restoran, lebih tepatnya ke meja yang berada di dekat meja kasir.

Bambam hanya mengangguk, tak mau ambil pusing.

* * *

Setelah Junior pergi, Bambam kembali duduk di kursinya lalu memandang Jackson dengan pandangan _–dasar-pria-aneh-kau-bodoh-sekali-._

Karena Jackson tak sadar juga dari lamunannya, akhirnya Bambam melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jackson. Yang mau tak mau membuat Jackson kembali ke realitasnya.

"Oh, Bambam- _ssi_ , temanmu tadi kemana?"

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Jackson saat dia sadar dari lamunannya.

Bambam tak menjawab dan hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu duduk kembali dan meminum jus delimanya.

Baginya, Jackson adalah pria yang membosankan. Pantas saja Junior menolaknya.

Jackson mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut restoran, kemudian dia menemukan Junior sedang mengobrol sambil sesekali tersenyum lebar bahkan memeluk lengan seseorang.

 _Itu kan..._

"Apakah orang itu pacar baru Junior?"

Bambam yang mendengar kalimat yang menurutnya tak masuk akal itu mau tak mau mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Jackson.

Kemudian dia membulatkan kedua matanya.

Terkejut? Tentu saja! Banyak alasan Bambam untuk terkejut.

.

Pertama, Junior tak suka terlibat dengan pria yang seumuran dengannya, apalagi lebih muda, dan yang Bambam tahu, Junior dan orang yang sedang diajak mengobrol olehnya –Im Jaebum- itu seumuran. Kedua, Junior tak suka terlihat akrab dengan orang lain di tempat umum, dan yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah Junior sedang mengobrol sangat akrab dengan Jaebum. Ketiga, Junior hanya mau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang memberikannya keuntungan secara finansial maupun karir, dan yang Bambam lihat, Jaebum sama sekali tidak termasuk dalam daftar orang yang dainggap memberi keuntungan tersebut untuk Junior. Dan yang terakhir, Junior terlihat sangat agresif. Sebanyak yang Bambam tahu, Junior bukanlah orang yang sembarangan menunjukkan agresivitasnya, karena dia selalu menjaga citranya yang terkesan manis namun eksklusif. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang diajak mengobrol oleh Junior, seperti Bambam misalnya. Karena Bambam adalah seorang pemimpin redaksi. Jadi tentu saja Junior akan dengan senang hati mendatanginya.

Lalu mengapa citra Junior yang dikenalnya selama ini berubah total di depan pria itu?

Apakah Im Jaebum semenarik itu hingga membuat Junior –dan sebenarnya juga dirinya- tertarik untuk mendalami karakternya?

Bambam menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pikiran _ngelantur_ nya.

Dia berusaha untuk tak memikirkannya. Lagipula hal itu bukanlah hal yang penting untuk dipikirkan saat ini.

Saat Bambam berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran anehnya itu, tiba-tiba mereka mendatanginya. Lebih tepatnya, Junior mendatanginya dengan masih memeluk lengan Jaebum.

Dan tanpa disadarinya, hal itu membuatnya sedikit kesal.

Junior menepuk lembut pundak Bambam lalu mengatakan,"Bambam, aku pergi dulu _ya_."

Junior berpamitan pada Bambam dengan manis dan elegan.

Kemudian dia hanya melirik sebentar pada Jackson dan tersenyum yang dimanis-maniskan.

Bambam hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengucapkan kata _'hati-hati'_ pada Junior.

Dan saat memandang Jaebum, _secara tak sengaja,_ pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Jaebum tersenyum salah tingkah sambil mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain, sedangkan Bambam langsung mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada Junior lalu kembali tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

 _'_ _benar-benar orang yang pintar mengendalikan emosi'_ batin Jackson melihat tingkah laku Bambam.

Jackson berpikir bahwa orang lain mungkin saja akan langsung salah tingkah jika pandangan matanya bertemu dengan orang yang menarik baginya. Namun tidak dengan Bambam, dia benar-benar bisa mengendalikan emosi dan perilakunya dengan baik.

 _'_ _The true elegance'_ adalah anggapan Jackson terhadap Bambam untuk saat ini.

Pikiran Jackson mulai berubah saat melihat interaksi antara Jaebum dan Junior, interaksi Junior dan Bambam baru saja, dan juga perlakuan Junior kepadanya. Elegansi dalam diri Junior adalah sesuatu yang dilatih, sedangkan elegansi dalam diri Bambam adalah sesuatu yang alami. Junior mampu mengemas elegansinya dengan manis dan apik. Sedangkan Bambam menunjukkan elegansinya yang dibungkus dengan sikapnya yang arogan. Dua orang yang sama-sama berkelas, namun memiliki sisi berbeda. Itulah yang membuat Jackson mulai tertarik untuk mendalami Bambam.

Dia ingin tahu apa yang ada dalam diri Bambam hingga ia bisa dipercaya menjadi pemimpin redaksi di usia yang semuda itu.

Itu adalah pertanyaan terbesar bagi Jackson saat ini. Karena rasa penasarannya pada Junior sudah menguap begitu saja saat dia melihat dengan mudahnya Junior _menggandeng_ tangan pemilik restoran yang terlihat seumuran dengannya itu. Sekarang dia mengerti, Junior menolak bukan karena umur, tapi karena Junior benar-benar tak tertarik padanya.

* * *

Junior dan Jaebum berjalan-jalan di Jalan Hongdae.

Junior masih tetap agresif dengan terus memeluk lengan Jaebum. Dan Jaebum tak ambil pusing dengan itu semua.

Jaebum mulai membuka kembali percakapan,"Kau tak malu jalan-jalan di tempat seperti ini, Junior?"

"Ah, _Hyung_ pikir aku ini siapa? Ini tak berarti apa-apa _Hyung_." Jawab Junior sambil memasang wajah imutnya.

Jaebum menarik napas pelan, lalu, "Kau kan sudah menjadi model kelas atas di Taiwan, jadi aku khawatir jika ini melukai citramu."

"Ini _kan_ di Seoul _Hyung_ , tidak akan ada orang yang mengenaliku, _kok,_ " Jawabnya santai sambil melihat-lihat toko di sepanjang jalan Hongdae. Meskipun, _ya_ , toko-toko disana bukanlah level Junior untuk berbelanja.

"Lagipula aku tak akan peduli jika ada orang yang mengenaliku, jika orang yang sedang bersamaku adalah kau." Tambahnya.

Lalu dia semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Jaebum dengan kepala yang mulai bersandar di bahu Jaebum.

Bagi Junior, Jaebum adalah pengecualian. Karena Jaebum adalah satu-satunya pria yang belum dapat digapainya. Meskipun standar Junior sudah berubah sangat tinggi, namun Jaebum tetap masuk dalam semua kategori yang ditentukannya.

Karena itulah, dia selalu meluangkan waktu untuk terbang ke Seoul dan mengunjungi Jaebum walau hanya untuk beberapa jam. Junior tinggal di Taiwan, meskipun ia adalah orang Korea.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Jaebum hati-hati tanpa bersusah payah menatap wajah Junior yang bersandar di pundaknya.

"Tanyakan saja _Hyung_ , _kan_ sudah kubilang jangan merasa canggung kepadaku." Jawab Junior lembut dan antusias.

"Dua orang yang kau temui di restoran tadi itu siapa?" Jaebum bertanya dengan nada ringan seolah-olah itu hanya keisengannya saja.

"Oh, yang cantik dan langsing itu namanya Bambam, dan yang satunya bernama Jackson."

 _"_ _Oh, Bambam_." Jaebum menyebut nama Bambam dengan lirih sambil tersenyum samar.

"Memangnya ada apa, _Hyung_?" Tanya Junior penasaran lalu menatap wajah Jaebum penuh kecurigaan.

 _Jangan bilang.._

"Yang namanya Bambam itu sepertinya menarik. Dia cantik dan imut dalam waktu yang bersamaan." Jaebum mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Dan hal itu membuat Junior kesal setengah mati.

Ternyata sampai sekarang Jaebum belum menganggap Junior lebih dari teman.

"Dia tak suka menjalin hubungan _Hyung_. Lagipula, dia tak akan tertarik padamu, dan kau tak akan bisa mendekatinya."

Celetuk Junior sebal.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau mendekati? Aku kan hanya mengatakan bahwa dia cantik." Jawab Jaebum ringan sambil tersenyum usil.

Junior mendengus.

Ia sangat memahami Jaebum. Dia tak tahu itu kapan, tapi yang pasti Jaebum tak akan diam saja jika sudah menentukan targetnya.

* * *

Hari ini ada pemotretan untuk sampul majalah GotStyle. Dan yang menjadi modelnya adalah Kim Yugyeom. Seorang aktor multibakat yang sedang bersinar di Korea. Karena Bambam tak suka menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, maka ia memberikan tawaran kepada Aktor Kim itu untuk menjadi model sampulnya dan aktor tersebut menyetujuinya.

Karena ini adalah pemotretan untuk sampul majalah, maka Bambam datang untuk mengawasi pemotretan.

Dia duduk di kursi dekat kursi fotografer sambil mengawasi hasil foto di layar yang terpampang di depan matanya.

Kebetulan pemotretan untuk edisi bulan ini menggunakan tema seksi dan sensual sehingga pemotretannya dilakukan di ranjang di sebuah hotel bintang lima di kota Seoul.

Kim Yugyeom terlihat sangat seksi dengan pose-posenya. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Bambam tertarik untuk tidur dengannya.

Lirikan seksi Yugyeom, tidak hanya diarahkan pada kamera yang memotretnya, tetapi juga diarahkan pada Bambam yang sedang mengawasinya.

Bambam yang sejak awal pemotretan memang sudah tertarik pada tubuh, wajah, dan bahasa tubuh yang ditunjukkan Yugyeom, membalas lirikannya dengan kedipan mata yang sangat sensual dan menggoda.

Maka setelah pemotretan selesai, dan para kru sedang mengemasi barang-barang, Yugyeom langsung mengajak Bambam keluar dari kamar itu menuju kamar hotel yang terletak di lantai atas setelah dia mendapat kunci dari seorang _bellboy_. Tentu Yugyeom sudah menyiapkannya, karena dia memesan kamar saat ia mendapat istirahat di sela-sela pemotretan.

Sesampainya mereka di kamar, mereka langsung berciuman dengan penuh nafsu dan gairah. Meskipun mereka tak saling mengenal, tapi mereka tak peduli. Yang perlu mereka lakukan adalah saling merangsang satu sama lain, mengecap kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi, mendesah, mengerang, dan orgasme sepanjang malam.

Mereka bermain sebanyak empat ronde, dan tidur dengan masih telanjang bulat setelahnya.

Pagi harinya saat Yugyeom bangun, ia tak menemukan Bambam di sebelahnya, padahal ia sangat ingin melakukan _morning sex_ dengannya.

Namun ada sesuatu yang ia temukan.

Secarik kertas _post it_ yang bertuliskan—

 _"_ _Terima kasih, kau tidak terlalu buruk. Tolong lupakan kejadian tadi malam. Jangan pernah menghubungiku. Dan jangan bersikap seolah-olah kita saling kenal, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."_

 _"_ _FUCK!"_

Yugyeom meremas kertas itu sambil mengumpat. Dia tak terima jika hanya dianggap _tidak terlalu buruk._

 _To Be Continued_

Halo..

Terima kasih untuk yang udah review, fav, and follow chapter 1 yang akhirnya bikin aku mutusin untuk melanjukan fic ini.

Maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu, tapi tetep aku baca kok :)

Dan terima kasih ya untuk yang review, fav, follow, and read chapter 2 ini.

P.S. Maaf banget telat update, baru dapat pencerahan tentang lanjutan fic ini hehehe

Saranghae!

Sincerely,

.

Salvia Im


	3. Chapter 3

Bambam memiliki firasat yang tak enak dengan rapat bersama direktur dan pihak-pihak di luar redaksi kali ini. Entah mengapa dia merasa bahwa setelah rapat ini, hidupnya akan terasa berat.

.

Rapat pun berjalan lancar.

.

Bambam melangkah dengan berat ke ruangannya.

Kali ini dia tidak suka dengan keputusan yang diambil dalam rapat tadi, dan yang terburuk dia tak bisa menolaknya karena itu adalah perintah dari direktur utama.

Baginya, keputusan itu benar-benar sangat merepotkannya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Direktur utama memutuskan bahwa kolom _Hot People of the Month_ akan diisi oleh profil Jackson, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _General Manager_ di Majalah _GotStyle_. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan, Bambam sendiri yang diminta untuk mencari informasi seakurat mungkin tentang Jackson agar artikel tersebut menjadi sempurna. Sedangkan hal yang paling menjijikkan baginya adalah, ia harus melihat drama dimana Jackson berusaha menolak sedangkan direktur utama tetap bersikeras mempertahankan keputusannya. Dan menurut Bambam, hal itu benar-benar membuang waktu.

* * *

Bambam menarik nafas dalam.

Kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kerjanya.

Dia benar-benar kehilangan semangat. Dia hanya melamun memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa mendapatkan semua informasi tentang Jackson tanpa membuang-buang waktu untuk mewawancarai ataupun mengikutinya.

.

Disaat Bambam sedang sibuk melamun, tiba-tiba masuklah Jackson ke dalam ruangannya dan tanpa meminta ijin, langsung duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja kerja Bambam. Dan hal itu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum kecut.

"Bambam- _ssi_ , apakah tidak apa jika aku yang mengisi kolom itu untuk bulan ini?" Tanya Jackson tanpa basa-basi. Dia merasa belum pantas untuk itu, maka dia memastikannya sendiri kepada Bambam.

"Anda sudah dipastikan mengisinya, _Kwajangnim._ " Jawab Bambam acuh meskipun bahasa tubuhnya saat ini _sudah kembali_ menunjukkan profesionalitasnya. Dia sudah duduk tegak sambil memandang wajah Jackson dengan tatapan menilai.

"Aku merasa tak enak kepadamu. Sungguh, bukan aku yang memintanya." Kata Jackson sarat dengan simpati dalam kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Baiklah. Kapan kita dapat memulai wawancaranya? Apakah bisa sekarang? Oh, maaf, ini pasti tidak sopan, karena seharusnya Saya yang mendatangi ruang kerja Anda." Kata Bambam sesopan mungkin, meskipun ada sedikit nada meremehkan di dalam kalimat yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Sungguh, Bambam tak suka jika harus Jackson yang mengisi kolom itu untuk saat ini. Banyak sekali kandidat lain yang bisa mengisi kolom itu, karena baginya, Jackson sama sekali belum layak.

Jackson yang merasa direndahkan oleh Bambam, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat ini menjadi tidak mudah. Bagaimana pun, sebagai pria sejati, dia tak ingin direndahkan meskipun sebenarnya dia merasa benar-benar belum pantas berada di kolom yang membuat siapapun _akan semakin terkenal itu._

"Aku rasa kau sangat sibuk, pasti sangat melelahkan jika kau harus meluangkan waktu berhargamu hanya untuk mencari informasi tentangku. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika aku menulisnya saja kemudian menyerahkannya kepadamu?" Tawar Jackson dengan memasang _tampang cool-nya._

"Ini bukanlah hal yang benar. Saya merasa tidak menghormati Anda jika Anda harus melakukan hal seperti itu." Jawab Bambam dengan sedikit menyeringai, ia berpikir bahwa ternyata mudah sekali menakhlukkan seorang Jackson Wang.

Jackson mengendikkan bahunya ringan, "Kau tak perlu khawatir, mungkin aku akan menyerahkannya sekitar tiga hari sebelum majalah diterbitkan."

" _Huh_?" Bambam berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya. Bagaimana pun dia adalah orang yang elegan, meskipun kalimat dari Jackson itu berhasil membuat rahangnya jatuh secara imajiner.

"Jadi kau tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mewawancaraiku Bambam- _ssi_ , aku tahu bahwa kau sangat sibuk, dan aku pun begitu." Kata Jackson seolah-olah dia bersimpati pada kesibukan Bambam.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir _Kwajangnim,_ Saya akan tetap mewawancarai Anda. Jadi mari kita tentukan jadwalnya."

"Mungkin minggu depan." Jawab Jackson mantap.

"Baiklah. Saya akan siapkan daftar pertanyaannya. Dan Saya harap, Anda juga menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang ingin Anda tunjukkan pada orang-orang."

"Bambam- _ssi_ , ini bukan kemauanku, jadi jangan bersikap seolah-olah aku sangat menginginkan wawancara ini." Kata Jackson sedikit kesal. Bambam benar-benar telah merendahkannya.

"Bagaimanapun, ini merupakan prosedur wawancara, _Kwajangnim_." Pungkas Bambam penuh nada kemenangan.

Dan Jackson hanya mendengus, kemudian pergi dari ruang kerja Bambam dengan rasa kesal. Ternyata Bambam benar-benar sangat menyebalkan meskipun beberapa minggu yang lalu dia sempat terpesona dengan elegansi yang ada dalam diri Bambam.

* * *

Bambam memarkirkan _mini cooper_ -nya di halaman parkir restoran _B-France_. Kemudian dia berjalan memasuki restoran dengan menenteng _Macbook Air_ di tangan kirinya, dan _clutch_ besar di tangan kanannya.

Bambam duduk di meja dekat pagar pembatas lantai dua, kemudian langsung membuka _macbook_ dan mulai mengetik. Asal tahu saja, dia sedang mengetik daftar pertanyaan untuk wawancara dengan Jackson. Dia memang tipikal orang yang tidak suka menunda-menunda pekerjaan, dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan secepat dan sesempurna mungkin. Dan hal itu juga menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa karir Bambam begitu cemerlang.

.

Saat sibuk mengetik, tiba-tiba ada seseorang meletakkan segelas jus buah delima di depan Bambam. Seingatnya, dia belum memesan apapun dari tadi.

Dan hal itu sontak membuat Bambam mendongakkan kepalanya kepada orang yang memberinya jus.

"Ini adalah bonus, karena kau adalah pelanggan di restoran ini."

 _For the God Sake_! Bambam hampir lupa caranya bernapas karena dia begitu terpesona dengan wajah seseorang yang baru kali ini bisa dilihat dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Wajah tampan Im Jaebum.

Wajah itu hampir selalu membuat Bambam melepaskan kontrol akan dirinya sendiri. mungkin Bambam menyukai Jaebum, hanya saja, dia selalu menepis perasaan itu dan membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya tentang Jaebum. Dia selalu mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak tertarik pada sebuah hubungan serius. Dan khusus untuk Jaebum, Bambam sama sekali tak ingin menjadikannya sekedar teman _berdiri semalam_ ataupun _friend with benefit_. Dia sama sekali tak ingin citranya buruk di mata Jaebum. Dan Jaebum, adalah seseorang yang mampu membuat Bambam menunjukkan citranya sebagai pria imut dan cantik tanpa embel-embel _panas'_ sepertiyang biasanya selalu ia tunjukkan pada para pria di luar sana.

" _Mm_.. terima kasih." Kata Bambam sambil tersenyum sangat manis kepada Jaebum. Bambam adalah Bambam, sepanik atau sebahagia apapun dia, dia akan tetap berusaha untuk berbicara secara elegan –terutama di depan seseorang yang menurutnya penting- meski hatinya berteriak-teriak.

Akhirnya Jaebum memutuskan untuk duduk di depan Bambam, kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Im Jaebum."

"Aku Bambam."

"Sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu, jadi kau bisa memanggilku _Hyung_."

" _Huh_? _Hyung_?" Bambam merasa sangsi dengan pendengarannya sendiri, apa benar orang di depannya ini memintanya untuk memanggilnya _Hyung_?

"Panggil saja aku _Hyung_ , Bambam- _a_." Kata Jaebum sambil tersenyum manis dan terlihat semakin tampan di mata Bambam.

Saat ini Bambam benar-benar ingin berteriak saking senangnya, sudah lama sekali dia selalu meluangkan waktu untuk pergi ke restoran itu hanya untuk melihat Jaebum, dan dia benar-benar hanya ingin melihatnya saja, tanpa ingin berkenalan dengannya, tapi sekarang malah Jaebum yang datang sendiri kepadanya dan memperkenalkan diri. Sungguh, Bambam merasa sangat senang. Perasaan seperti ini akhirnya ia rasakan lagi setelah delapan tahun hatinya sedingin es batu.

.

Mereka akhirnya dapat mengobrol dengan akrab meskipun itu adalah obrolan pertama mereka. Tentu saja Bambam rela menunda pekerjaannya, karena bagaimanapun, mengobrol dengan Jaebum adalah hal yang paling menarik untuk dilakukan saat ini. Jaebum ternyata tidak hanya tampan, tapi juga teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan. Mereka membicarakan segala hal, dari fashion, politik, ekonomi, seni, bahkan kemanusiaan hingga tanpa disadari waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Ini tandanya restoran _B-France_ akan segera tutup, maka dari itu Bambam bersiap-siap untuk pulang, tapi kemudian Jaebum menahannya.

"Bambam- _a_ , mau pulang bersama?"

" _Mm_.. tapi apa kita searah?"

"Itu tak masalah. Aku akan tetap mengantarmu."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mobilmu?"

"Aku bisa kembali kesini lagi setelah mengantarmu pulang."

"Ah yang benar saja, bukankah ini namanya buang-buang waktu _Hyung_?"

"Sudahlah ayo!"

Jaebum tak mau membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk berdebat dengan Bambam. Maka dia memutuskan untuk menarik tangan Bambam dengan tangan kanannya dan membawa _macbook_ milik Bambam di tangan kirinya.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di _basement_ apartemen Bambam. Jaebum keluar dari mobil kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Bambam. Lagi-lagi Bambam tersenyum, ia merasa diperlakukan istimewa oleh seorang pria.

* * *

Sudah dua minggu Jaebum dan Bambam dekat satu sama lain. Bambam benar-benar telah berubah. Dia menjadi orang yang hangat dan ceria saat bersama dengan Jaebum. Dan Jaebum juga merasa hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna saat bersama Bambam. Bambam adalah orang yang imut dibalik citra elegannya. Dan Jaebum sangat menyukai sisi imut dari Bambam itu.

Namun meskipun mereka sudah sangat dekat, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menginginkan hubungan yang lebih dalam. Bambam yang belum ingin membuka sisi lain dirinya pada Jaebum, dan Jaebum yang belum ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Bambam karena dia masih penasaran pada sisi lain Bambam yang pernah dikatakan oleh Junior.

Waktu itu Junior pernah mengatakan pada Jaebum bahwa Bambam bukanlah orang sembarangan, Jaebum akan menyesal jika mengetahui seperti apa Bambam yang sebenarnya.

* * *

Ini sudah hampir berjalan tiga minggu sejak Bambam mendapat _tugas_ untuk mewawancarai Jackson. Dan sampai sekarang, Jackson tak memberinya kabar sama sekali. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Bambam menjadi stres.

Sudah hampir _deadline_ , karena seminggu lagi artikel itu harus sudah naik ke percetakan. Jadi, mau tak mau, Bambam memutuskan untuk menemui Jackson di ruangannya.

.

"Permisi, _Kwajangnim_." Sapa Bambam sopan.

"Oh, Bambam- _ssi_ , duduklah." Perintah Jackson dengan masih memeriksa berkas- berkas tanpa memberikan atensi lebih atas presensi Bambam.

Bambam mendesah pelan kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja kerja Jackson. Kali ini dia merasa bahwa harga dirinya akan jatuh di depan Jackson.

"Maaf _Kwajangnim_ , Saya hanya ingin memastikan kapan Kita bisa wawancara, karena ini sudah hampir memasuki _deadline_." Kata Bambam hati-hati.

"Aku belum ada waktu Bambam- _ssi_ , kau tak lihat, pekerjaanku sangat banyak, bahkan aku sering sekali kerja lembur." Kata Jackson acuh dengan masih memeriksa berkas-berkasnya.

"Tetapi.. bukankah Anda sudah menyanggupi sejak dua minggu yang lalu?" Bambam mulai emosi, tetapi dia tetap berusaha bersikap elegan seperti biasanya. Ia tak boleh terlihat panik apalagi terlihat seperti pengemis.

"Maaf. Bisakah kau menggantinya dengan orang lain saja? Aku akan memberi tahu pada direktur utama bahwa aku sangat sibuk. Mungkin dia akan mengerti." Kata Jackson santai sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Bambam tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Baru kali ini ia direndahkan oleh seorang _General Manager_ pemula seperti Jackson, padahal di luar sana banyak sekali orang yang mengemis padanya dengan menawarkan sejumlah uang maupun paket wisata keliling dunia hanya untuk masuk ke dalam kolom itu. Tetapi Jackson justru membatalkannya disaat waktu pencetakan tinggal satu minggu lagi. Apa Jackson gila? Membuat artikel di kolom itu membutuhkan riset yang lama dan mendalam, bahkan para Wartawan dan Editor seringkali merasa frustasi hanya karena salah satu kolom utama di majalah itu. Dan sekarang tinggal satu minggu dan Jackson membatalkannya?! Apa Jackson benar-benar tak waras?!

 _BRAK_!

Bambam menggebrak meja Jackson yang tak berdosa itu, lalu berkata penuh emosi-

"KAU BENAR-BENAR GILA! APA KAU PIKIR KAU ITU HEBAT?! KAU BISA MASUK KOLOM ITU KARENA KAU ADALAH PUTRA DARI DIREKTUR UTAMA. JIKA BUKAN KARENANYA, SEUJUNG JARI KELINGKING PUN AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH BERPIKIR UNTUK MEMASUKKANMU DI KOLOM ITU, BERENGSEK!"

Setelah selesai mengatakan kalimat itu dengan penuh emosi, Bambam mulai kembali mengatur nafasnya kembali kemudian pergi begitu saja dari ruangan Jackson dengan elegan tanpa terlihat _mirip orang gila_ seperti yang baru saja terjadi.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Bambam yang elegan dan arogan itu bisa berteriak se-frustasi itu di dalam ruangan Jackson. Untung saja ruangan itu kedap suara.

Hanya saja, Jackson masih terkejut karena baru saja melihat sisi lain Bambam yang meledak-ledak ketika sedang marah.

* * *

Pukul sebelas malam dan Bambam masih setia dengan beberapa botol bir di meja _bartender_. Ia sudah mabuk berat. Tapi kali ini dia tidak minum di _club_ , dia memilih untuk minum di _bar_ saja karena dia sedang tidak ingin mendengar suara-suara berisik yang akan membuatnya semakin frustasi.

Jaebum mencarinya, tentu saja, tapi dari tadi dia tak mengangkat telepon dari Jaebum, bahkan dia mematikan ponselnya karena dia benar-benar frustasi atas kejadian tadi sore di ruangan Jackson.

.

Saat Bambam ingin menutup matanya karena pengaruh alkohol yang terlalu banyak dalam tubuhnya, seseorang mendatanginya dan memapahnya keluar dari bar.

Bambam tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi yang pasti tubuh orang itu sangat kekar dan aroma maskulin menguar dari tubuhnya sehingga membuat Bambam _horny_ saat itu juga.

Maka selama dalam perjalanan, Bambam mencumbu leher pria itu dengan penuh nafsu, membuat pria itu kewalahan, yang akhirnya membuatnya memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan kemudian membalas cumbuan Bambam dengan beringas dan penuh nafsu.

Untuk sementara, pria itu tak peduli dengan idealismenya tentang hubungan seks yang harus dilakukan dengan komitmen dan perasaan cinta. Persetan dengan itu semua! Tubuh Bambam benar-benar sangat menggoda dan menggiurkan sehingga membuatnya lupa daratan.

 _To Be Continued_

Terima Kasih atas apresiasinya untuk chapter 1 dan 2.

Especially for :

 _Iceu Doger, minomine, Aiko Vallery, peluke, Lovewang, HannyZhie68, Kee89._

Masih belum bisa balas satu-satu, Mianhae : (

 **mind to Review?**

Terima kasih untuk yang review, fav, and follow.

Saranghae!

Sincerely,

.

Salvia Im


	4. Chapter 4

_"_ _Ayah, aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari wawancara itu." Kata Jackson kepada Ayahnya -Paman yang sudah dianggapnya seperti ayahnya sendiri._

 _"_ _Dengan alasan apa, Jackson?" tanya Tuan Yoo tenang._

 _"_ _Aku rasa, aku tidak pantas untuk artikel itu, Ayah." Kata Jackson lirih dan menunduk tak berani menatap wajah Pamannya._

Tuan Yoo tersenyum teduh, _"_ _Aku sebenarnya melakukan ini semua demi orang tuamu, Jackson."_

 _Jackson mulai mengangkat kepalanya menatap pria paruh baya itu._

 _"_ _M-Maksud Ayah?"_

 _"_ _Aku ingin menenangkan hati orang tuamu, aku ingin mereka bangga padamu karena sekarang kau sudah menjadi orang hebat. Meskipun orang-orang tahu tentang kehebatanmu, tapi akan lebih baik jika orang tuamu mellihatnya secara langsung melalui bukti fisik dengan ulasan tentangmu di artikel itu." Kata Tuan Yoo panjang lebar dengan tatapan intens ke mata Jackson._

 _Jackson membuang napas pelan._

 _Ia baru menyadari bahwa tindakan bodohnya telah mengecewakan orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ayahnya sendiri._

 _Jackson memahami makna implisit dari perkataan Pamannya, bahwa dia ingin menunjukkan pada orang tua kandung Jackson bahwa dia berhasil mendidik dan merawat Jackson dengan benar._

 _"_ _T-Tapi Ayah, aku sudah terlanjur membatalkannya dengan Bambam."_

 _Jackson menunjukkan raut wajah penyesalan. Namun Tuan Yoo tetap tersenyum teduh. Lalu –_

 _"_ _Bambam tak punya waktu untuk mencari penggantimu, kau harus mendatanginya sekarang juga dan mengadakan wawancara dengannya."_

 _"_ _Apa Bambam tak akan menolak?"_

 _"_ _Posisinya tidak memungkinkan dia untuk menolakmu, kau tahu benar itu, Jackson."_

 _Akhirnya Tuan Yoo tersenyum lebar, diiringi dengan tepukan menguatkan di pundak Jackson._

 _Maka setelah mengobrol selama beberapa saat, Jackson berpamitan untuk pulang. Asal tahu saja, Jackson tinggal di apartemennya sendiri. Dia sesekali berkunjung ke rumah Tuan Yoo hanya untuk mengobati kerinduannya akan sepasang suami-istri yang telah membesarkannya dengan penuh cinta itu._

* * *

Jackson melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata, dia terus memikirkan cara untuk kembali melanjutkan wawancara dengan Bambam tanpa menjatuhkan harga dirinya lagi.

Berpikir lama tak kunjung membuatnya mendapatkan ide brilian, ia akhirnya membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah Bar langganannya.

Bar itu memiliki suasana yang tenang karena tidak terlalu ramai, karena itulah Jackson sering berkunjung kesana hanya untuk sekedar minum tanpa harus mabuk.

Saat Jackson mengayunkan langkahnya ke meja bartender, ia melihat sesosok pria yang sedang mabuk berat dan hampir tertidur disana, dan saat pria mabuk itu menolehkan wajahnya mencari posisi paling nyaman untuk tidur di meja bartender, mata Jackson membulat penuh. Orang itu ternyata-

 _"_ _Bambam?"_

Sejak kapan Bambam mulai berkunjung ke Bar itu? Seingatnya dia tak pernah melihat Bambam disana. Oh, atau mungkin hanya kebetulan mereka memilih waktu yang berbeda untuk mengunjungi Bar? Pikirnya ringkas.

Jackson merasa gemas pada Bambam yang tak kunjung mendapatkan posisi nyaman untuk tidur, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memapah Bambam keluar dari Bar dan berniat mengantarnya pulang.

Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Dia membawa Bambam ke apartemennya karena 'serangan' dari Bambam yang bertubi-tubi selama perjalanan membuatnya _horny_ dan tidak tahan untuk tidak meniduri Bambam. Permainan Bambam benar-benar gila menurutnya, mungkin karena Bambam memiliki banyak pengalaman dan itu benar-benar membuat Jackson merasakan seks paling nikmat. Dia bersumpah bahwa seks dari Bambam benar-benar seks terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan seumur hidupnya. Dan itu jujur saja membuat Jackson ketagihan. Maka dari itu, Jackson menggagahi Bambam sampai jam empat pagi. Dan ia tidur telanjang di samping Bambam dengan membelakangi pria cantik itu setelahnya.

* * *

Jam sembilan pagi Bambam membuka matanya, kemudian dia bangun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala ranjang, dia tersenyum lebar dan berkata lirih-  
 _"Mimpi tadi malam benar-benar gila. ugh! bagaimana bisa aku merasakan seks sedahsyat itu hanya dalam mimpi. Ck."_ Wajah Bambam bersemu merah saat mengatakan hal itu.

.

OH. Ternyata Bambam belum menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ranjang yang asing. Tubuhnya yang telanjang. Dan pria tampan yang tergulung selimut di sampingnya.

Bambam benar-benar belum menyadarinya sampai suara panggilan video berhasil mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata.

Itu panggilan dari ibunya.

Bambam mendecak. Pasti ibunya akan mengomelinya lagi.

Bambam menghela napas, kemudian menjawab panggilan video dari ibunya.

"Selamat pagi, _Mama_ ku tersayang~" sapa Bambam secerah sinar matahari di pagi hari.

" _Bambam, kau ingat kan kalau hari ini hari Minggu? Kau tak lupa kan dengan tugasmu di hari Minggu? Lalu kenapa kau baru bangun?"_

"Aku kesiangan, _Ma_."

 _"T-Tunggu, kau tidur telanjang?_ " selidik Ibu Bambam

Bambam mengikuti arah pandang ibunya. _Ups_ , kenapa Bambam tidur telanjang? Seingatnya dia tidak membuka bajunya tadi malam. Tapi kemudian matanya membulat penuh saat ia menemukan pakaiannya berserakan di lantai yang sama sekali asing. Itu bukan lantai kamarnya, dan kemudian dia melihat sekeliling ruangan, dan ternyata itu bukan kamarnya. Bambam terkejut bukan main. Dia tak menghiraukan ibunya yang memanggil-manggilnya dari tadi.

Namun, suara ibu Bambam yang terdengar begitu keras itu akhirnya berhasil mengusik tidur seseorang yang tergulung selimut dari tadi, yang akhirnya membuatnya bangkit tanpa membuka matanya. Dan ternyata objek itu tertangkap oleh ibu Bambam.

"KYAAA!"

"KYAAAAA!"

Pekikan ibu Bambam berhasil membuat Bambam mengarahkan pandangan ke sampingnya, dan dia hampir terkena serangan jantung saat mendapati pria kekar berambut pirang itu bertelanjang bulat -dengan selimut yang menutupi pinggangnya- di sampingnya dan menunjukkan raut wajah sangat cerah meskipun belum membuka matanya secara penuh.

Karena suara yang memekakkan telinga itu, akhirnya mau tak mau Jackson membuka matanya. Dan hal itu sontak membuat Bambam mematikan sambungan dengan ibunya.

* * *

Bambam sudah memakai pakaiannya dengan lengkap untuk segera pergi dari apartemen itu. Meskipun Bambam malu setengah mati karena telah tidur dengan orang yang saat ini sangat tidak disukainya -apalagi orang itu terlihat sangat puas dengan peristiwa semalam- ,tetapi Bambam tetap bersikap tenang seperti biasanya. Ia tak boleh terlihat seperti orang yang telah _kecolongan_ karena itu akan membuatnya lebih malu lagi.

Maka sebelum beranjak dari situ, ia mengatakan pada Jackson yang masih duduk di ranjang tanpa berniat memakai pakaiannya itu, bahwa—

"Jackson- _ssi_ , anggap saja kita tak pernah melakukan apapun tadi malam, jadi jangan pernah mengungkitnya. Lagipula, kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan pria-pria yang telah meniduriku. Kau sangat payah." Kata Bambam dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya, meskipun ia mati-matian menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Bagaimana pun melihat Jackson dalam keadaan telanjang seperti itu membuatnya ingin disetubuhi oleh pria tampan itu lagi. Tapi tentu saja ia mengurungkan niatnya, Bambam tak akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya untuk meminta seks lagi kepada pria yang sudah _dibuangnya_.

Sedangkan Jackson yang mendengar kalimat yang terdengar penuh penghinaan terhadap dirinya itu hanya tersenyum bodoh. Dia tidak sakit hati sama sekali, karena yang tadi malam dia dengar dari desahan Bambam sungguh bertolak belakang dari apa yang baru saja pria cantik itu ucapkan.

Jackson tahu benar bahwa perkataan orang mabuk adalah ucapan yang paling jujur. Maka dari itu Jackson sama sekali tak berniat membalas perkataan Bambam.

Dan Jackson yang tersenyum bodoh dari tadi itu benar-benar membuat Bambam semakin kesal. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Mulai saat itu Bambam pastikan dia tidak akan merasa nyaman saat bertemu dengan Jackson.

Dia sungguh malu.

* * *

Bambam selesai mandi dan dia hanya memakai _bathrobe_.

Dia berjalan menuju meja makan yang telah ada segelas susu rendah lemak dan roti _baguette_ yang sudah diolesi mentega dan dipanggangnya sebelum dia pergi mandi.

Saat ia tengah asyik makan sendirian, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.

Dari Jaebum.

"Halo, _Hyung_?"

 _"Bambam-a, kenapa dari kemarin ponselmu sangat sulit dihubungi? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?"_

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku baru bangun tidur."

 _"Oh, begitu. Err, apakah hari ini kau ada waktu?"_

"Aku ada waktu _kok_ , _Hyung_."

 _"Kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah, aku sudah ada di depan apartemen sekarang."_

"Apa?"

 _Tok Tok!_

Suara pintu diketuk dan Bambam tahu bahwa Jaebum tak bohong. Maka—

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu, _Hyung_."

 _"Baiklah."_

.

Bambam akhirnya selesai dengan ritual _mematut dirinya_ lima belas menit kemudian. Lalu dia keluar dari apartemen dan mendapati Jaebum tersenyum lebar dan membuatnya mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Bambam mulai menyadari bahwa akhirnya ia bisa membuka hatinya lagi setelah delapan tahun tertutup rapat.

* * *

Rupanya Jaebum akan mengajaknya berkencan hari ini. Menonton film. _Ugh_ , Bambam benar-benar merasa canggung.

Namun _belum juga_ mobil dijalankan menuju ke gedung bioskop, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponsel Bambam lagi. dan mau tak mau Bambam mengangkatnya karena itu dari nomor tak dikenal, siapa tahu itu klien penting, _pikirnya._

 _"Halo, Bambam-ssi."_

"Siapa ya?"

 _"Aku Jackson."_

 _What the—_

"Ada perlu apa, _Kwajangnim_?" desis Bambam.

 _"Bisakah kita melakukan wawancara sekarang? Kau tahu? aku hanya memiliki waktu hari ini, seminggu ke depan aku akan sangat sibuk jadi aku sama sekali tak ada wakt-"_

"Dengar _ya_ _Kwajangnim_ , ini hari Minggu dan aku ada urusan untuk hari ini, jadi—"

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau bisa mencari orang lain saja. Aku sudah mengatakannya pada ayahku jadi aku sudah berusaha menepati janji pada ay-"_

"Baiklah, baiklah, dua jam lagi, aku akan menghubungi fotografer dan kru yang lain. Dimana kita bisa bertemu?"

 _"Di Apartemenku."_

"Tak bisakah di tempat lain?" tawar Bambam.

" _Tidak bisa, hari Minggu seperti ini pasti sangat ramai di tempat umum, jadi di apartemenku saja."_

"Baiklah." Bambam mendengus kasar. Jackson benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

Bambam menggenggam ponselnya ragu, memikirkan cara membatalkan kencan pertamanya dengan Jaebum.

Jaebum yang menyadari gerak-gerik Bambam yang aneh akhirnya membuka percakapan sambil menjalankan mobilnya—

"Ada apa, Bam?"

"Um.. M-Maaf _Hyung_ , tiba-tiba aku ada pekerjaan mendadak." Bambam menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak berani melihat Jaebum secara langsung.

Tapi tiba-tiba Jaebum mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tak apa. Kita bisa menundanya. Tapi kau ada pekerjaan apa?"

"Aku mendapat tugas untuk mewawancarai seseorang."

"Bukankah tidak seharusnya kau melakukannya, kau kan—"

"Direktur utama yang memintaku secara langsung. Aku tak bisa menolaknya."

Jaebum mengangguk paham, lalu kembali mengusap rambut Bambam dengan sayang tanpa kehilangan fokus ke jalanan.

.

"Ah! aku melupakan sesuatu!" Seru Bambam tiba-tiba.

Jaebum hanya tersenyum kecil, dan Bambam langsung mengggeser navigasi ponselnya untuk mencari kontak seseorang. Dan akhirnya ketemu kemudian dia menekan tombol panggil untuk kontak itu—

 _"Halo, Bambam?"_

"Halo Brian _Hyung_ , kau ada dimana?"

" _Aku baru akan keluar rumah untuk berkencan dengan-"_

"Siapkan kamera dan semua alatnya kemudian pergilah ke apartemen _East Seoul_ sekarang juga, _Hyung_."

" _YA! Bambam! Ini hari Minggu! Ini waktuku untuk menikmati hari libur ber-"_

"Kita sebagai orang redaksi harus selalu siap untuk mengumpati pekerjaan setiap mendekati waktu pencetakan, _kan_?" Bambam tersenyum pahit meskipun Brian tak bisa melihatnya.

Brian di seberang telepon mendengus kesal. Sebagai seorang fotografer majalah yang cukup diminati di Korea, ia harus selalu siap dan sigap jika kapan saja ada pekerjaan mendadak, ya seperti sekarang ini.

 _"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap. "_

"Bagus. Ajak Jae dan juga yang lainnya."

 _"Mengapa harus?"_

"Aku akan membutuhkannya, lagipula kau tak akan bisa bekerja seorang diri _kan_ , _Hyung_."

" _Aish. Kalau kau bukan pemimpin redaksi, aku sudah membuangmu di jalan tol, Bam!"_

"Terserah katamu. Kalau kau sudah sampai, tunggu aku di lobi. _Bye_!"

.

"Kita mau kemana, Bam?"

"Ke apartemen _East Seoul_ , _Hyung_."

"Baiklah."

* * *

Sesampainya mereka di lobi apartemen Jackson, Bambam langsung memberikan komando kepada semua kru-nya untuk berjalan menuju apartemen Jackson. Tak ada yang curiga mengapa Bambam bisa tahu nomor apartemen Jackson, kecuali satu orang.

"Kau sudah tahu nomor apartemen Pak Manager, Bam?" tanya seseorang bernama Jae penuh kecurigaan.

Bambam berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, lalu -–

"Tadi dia mengatakan di telepon, jadi kita tak usah repot-repot bertanya pada resepsionis." Dia menjawab dengan -pura-pura- tak acuh.

Tentu saja Bambam tahu, tadi malam di apartemen itu _kan_ terjadi pergulatan yang sangat panas antara dirinya dan Jackson. Dan benar, seks yang dahsyat itu ternyata bukanlah sekedar mimpi.

 _TING TONG!_

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan tubuh Jackson yang terbungkus busana yang bertema smart-casual yang memancarkan aura seksi dan cerdas pada diri Jackson. Dan selama beberapa detik, Bambam terpana akan penampilan Jackson yang terlihat santai tetapi 'panas' itu. Lalu dia kembali ke kesadarannya, kemudian berpikir bahwa ini mungkin hanya efek dari kejadian semalam.

Itulah alasan mengapa Bambam tak ingin menemui pria-pria yang telah menidurinya, karena ia takut akan merasa canggung jika bertemu lagi.

Tapi sial baginya, karena sekarang ia malah bertemu dengan pria yang menidurinya semalam dan faktanya pria itu sekantor dengannya yang bahkan saat ini akan diwawancarainya. Sungguh sial!

"Selamat siang, _Kwajangnim_." Sapa Bambam agak canggung bersama seluruh kru-nya.

"Selamat siang, mari masuk." Sapa Jackson ramah, kemudian mempersilakan mereka semua untuk masuk.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka semua masuk ke dalam apartemen Jackson. Fotografer Brian dan kru-nya sedang mempersiapkan alat-alatnya. _Fashion stylist_ sedang membenahi penampilan dan memberi sedikit riasan pada wajah Jackson agar tampak lebih segar di kamera. Sedangkan Jae -yang sebenarnya adalah sekretaris redaksi- hanya duduk di di kursi dekat Brian -pacarnya- sambil mengamati kesibukan orang-orang di ruangan itu. Dan secara tak sengaja, matanya menemukan Jaebum, lalu tanpa berpikir panjang, dia berjalan mendekati Jaebum dan mengajaknya untuk berbincang.

"Halo, apakah kau yang datang bersama Bambam?"

"Ya." Jawab Jaebum sambil tersenyum hangat.

" _Um_ , apa kau pacar barunya?"

" _Mm_.." Jaebum bingung harus menjawab apa. Lalu—

"Ah, tidak usah terlalu memikirkan pertanyaanku. Hanya saja, selama lima tahun aku bekerja dengannya, aku tak pernah melihatnya mengajak seorang pria. Kau pria pertama yang aku lihat bersamanya di—" Jae menghentikan ucapannya, dia hampir saja kelepasan.

"Apa?" tanya Jaebum penasaran.

"Ah tidak, tidak. Lupakan saja. _Kau pasti pria yang istimewa, mungkin Bambam menyukaimu._ " Bisik Jae agak lirih di dekat telinga Jaebum, dan hal itu sontak membuat Jaebum tersenyum cerah.

Bambam yang melihat Jae sedang mengobrol dengan Jaebum pun hanya mengulas senyum tipis, Jae memang benar-benar bisa diandalkan untuk situasi seperti ini.

.

Akhirnya proses wawancara dan pemotretan sudah selesai setelah hampir lima jam Jackson berkutat dengan kilat lampu kamera dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan cerdas yang dilontarkan oleh Bambam.

Jackson dan Bambam sama-sama menghembuskan napas lega.

Bambam merasa lega karena akhirnya tidak akan lagi melakukan interaksi secara intens dengan Jackson, dan Jackson lega karena akhirnya ia bisa menyenangkan hati orang tua angkatnya dan juga orang tua kandungnya.

.

Bambam tersenyum manis sekali ke arah Jaebum. Dan entah mengapa senyum Bambam yang dilihat Jackson sekarang sangat berbeda dengan senyumnya yang sebelumnya. Mungkinkah bentuk senyuman Bambam sudah berubah menjadi lebih manis? Atau karena mulai saat ini Jackson menganggap Bambam sebagai seseorang yang istimewa? Entahlah.

Jackson menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir pikiran anehnya itu.

* * *

Para kru sudah selesai berkemas-kemas dan bersiap untuk pulang, tapi sebelum mereka berpamitan untuk pulang, Jackson terlebih dahulu menawari mereka untuk makan bersama di apartemennya. Dan tentu saja tak ada yang menolak ajakan itu kecuali Bambam.

"Aku mau pergi dulu, kalian boleh tetap disini jika kalian mau." Kata Bambam singkat kemudian beranjak pergi sambil _menggandeng_ tangan Jaebum.

Jackson yang melihat kontak fisik antara Jaebum dan Bambam itu hanya dapat memicingkan matanya. Ia merasa ada sedikit rasa aneh yang tak enak di dadanya saat melihat hal tersebut.

Maka saat Bambam dan juga Jaebum keluar dari apartemennya, Jackson mengikutinya dengan dalih ingin membeli minuman di minimarket yang terletak di dekat lobi apartemen, setelah sebelumnya ia memperbolehkan seluruh kru Bambam untuk menikmati jamuannya.

Dan ternyata, Jackson mengikuti mereka sampai di _basement_ parkir gedung apartemennya. Dia mengawasi gerak gerik Bambam dan Jaebum di dalam mobil dari tempat tersembunyi di dekat mobil mereka.

Dan tiba-tiba dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat melihat Jaebum dengan lancangnya mencium Bambam di depan matanya.

 _Jackson merasa tidak terima._

* * *

Bambam menyandarkan kepalanya. Dia terlihat sangat kelelahan. Dan Jaebum yang melihat Bambam yang tampak kelelahan akhirnya berinisiatif untuk mengembalikan semangat Bambam. Dia menggenggam tangan Bambam, kemudian mengusap pipi Bambam dengan lembut, setelah dia melihat tak ada penolakan dari Bambam, akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk mengecup lembut bibir Bambam.

Bambam yang merasakan betapa lembutnya kecupan Jaebum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup matanya, menikmati setiap inchi bibir Jaebum di bibirnya.

Jaebum menjilat permukaan bibir manis Bambam dengan lidahnya, kemudian melumat pelan, dan akhirnya melepaskannya.

Dia tak ingin bertindak lebih jauh, dia takut jika dia jatuh terlalu dalam dan akhirnya dihempaskan begitu saja oleh Bambam _seperti yang diceritakan Junior kepadanya tadi malam._

Dia hanya ingin memiliki Bambam seutuhnya tanpa mempedulikan masa lalu Bambam. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah kejujuran Bambam, dan ketika Bambam mengatakan segalanya, dia akan menerima Bambam sepenuh hati.

Ya, Jaebum sudah tahu seperti apa Bambam yang sebenarnya. Dia tahu saat kemarin malam Bambam tak bisa dihubungi, lalu di tengah kebingungannya mencari Bambam akhirnya ia berinisiatif mencari tahu melalui Junior. Dan Junior mengatakan segalanya tentang Bambam. Dia mengatakan betapa mudahnya Bambam tidur dengan pria yang berbeda setiap malam, betapa arogannya Bambam tak mau berhubungan lagi dengan pria-pria yang telah tidur dengannya, betapa sombongnya Bambam yang sama sekali tak mau menerima hadiah dari para pria mesum itu. Dan Junior juga mengatakan dengan sangat yakin bahwa malam itu Bambam pasti sedang tidur dengan seorang pria, jadi wajar saja jika ponselnya dimatikan.

Dan setelah mendengar penuturan Junior itu, Jaebum merasakan sakit di ulu hatinya, ia sangat kecewa, tentu saja. Tetapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tak menyerah mengejar Bambam, ia bertekad untuk menerima Bambam apa adanya dan mengubah sikap Bambam menjadi layaknya 'anak yang baik'. karena Jaebum tahu, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Bambam, hanya saja dia tak akan pernah mau jika hanya dijadikan teman tidur oleh Bambam, dia ingin menjadi teman hidup Bambam.

Ya. Teman hidup.

 _To be Continued_

Hai-Hai libur panjang membawa berkah nih, akhirnya aku bisa update cepet loh.

Oke, aku balas review-nya satu-satu yah.

 **Aiko Vallery** : Yup, ini udah lanjut ya sis ^^

 **Iceu Doge** r : Iya kak, ff JackBam masih langka di ffn makanya aku bikin aja dan karakter Bambam disini OOC banget, aku bikin songong terinspirasi sama muka songong plus seksinya bambam di if you do heuheu and yes you are right! Cerita gue pasaran banget pasti yak haha

 **Lovewang** : iyap, rated M, Semoga suka ya ^^

 **Peluke** : Yugyeom Cuma cameo kok kak hihi

 **Minomine** : aku masih belajar nulis kok, terima kasih atas apresiasinya ^^

 **Kee89** : Terima kasih. Tetep JackBam dong kakak ^^

 **Guest** : belum dapat inspirasi buat Bbam nih qaqa L

 **HannyZhie68** : Junior itu orang yang naksir berat sama Jaebum dan pernah digebet sama Jackson kak tapi nolak Jack mentah mentah *Poor Jackson*

.

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

Terima kasih untuk yang udah review, fav, follow, and follow.

Sincerely,

.

Salvia Im


	5. Chapter 5

WITH A LIL APPEARANCE OF DAY6'S MEMBERS.

* * *

Bambam bangun tidur di ranjangnya. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian _kecelakaan_ bersama Jackson dan sejak itu pula dia tak pernah bertemu ataupun melakukan kontak dengannya meskipun mereka sekantor.

Jackson sangat sibuk dan Bambam lebih sibuk lagi karena minggu terakhir di setiap bulan adalah minggu terberat dan tersibuk di hidupnya.

Dan sekarang adalah hari Minggu di awal bulan, Bambam menghela napas dalam, setidaknya napasnya akan sedikit lapang untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Namun sebelum dia bangkit dari ranjangnya, ada panggilan video yang masuk ke ponselnya. Lagi-lagi—

 _"_ _Selamat pagi di Hari Minggu Bambamku tersayang~"_

Sapaan itu sebenarnya terdengar sangat manis, _sih_ , tetapi Bambam malah bergidik ngeri karenanya.

"Pa-pagi _Mama_ ku tersayang." Balas Bambam tersenyum canggung sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya.

 _"_ _Sayang~ Kau—"_

"Iya _Mama_ , aku ingat dan aku akan bersiap-siap jad-"  
 _"Kau mau bersiap-siap untuk pergi kencan dengan pacar barumu, hm?"_

"Eh?" Bambam terkejut.

 _"_ _Pria yang seminggu lalu tidur bersamamu itu adalah pacar barumu, kan Sayang?"_

"Mwo?!" Bambam lebih terkejut lagi.

 _"_ _Astaga Bambamku Sayang~ kau tak usah bereaksi seperti itu. Mama sungguh tak peduli apakah kekasihmu itu pria ataupun wanita. Asalkan dia selalu ada di sampingmu dan menemanimu setiap hari, Mama tak keberatan jika Mama tidak memiliki menantu seorang wanita. Jadi kau tenang saja ya Sayang~ "_

"Tapi _Ma_ -"

 _"_ _Semua yang Mama inginkan adalah kau tak sendirian lagi di Seoul. Hanya itu sebenarnya."_ Kata Ibu Bambam tulus. Dan hal itu membuat Bambam tak mau membuat ibunya kecewa lagi-

" _AH_ ~ benar, dia memang pacar baruku, _kkk_ ~" kata Bambam sambil tersenyum kikuk.

-Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membohongi ibunya hanya untuk membuat hati ibunya tenang. Ibunya hanya ingin Bambam tak hidup sendirian di Seoul. Ya, hanya itu. Jadi wajar _kan_ jika Bambam membual dengan mengatakan bahwa pria itu adalah pacar barunya? Lagipula ibunya duluan yang memulainya. Jadi sah-sah saja, _kan_?

 _"_ _Tapi dimana dia sekarang_?" tanya ibu Bambam penuh rasa curiga.

"Ten-tentu saja dia ada di apartemennya sendiri, _Mama_." Jawab Bambam ragu.

 _"_ _Astaga! Kau bisa tinggal dengannya jika kau mau Sayang~ lagipula kau tak akan bisa hamil jadi tidak masalah jika kalian tinggal serumah. Lagipula kau sudah sangat cukup umur untuk melakukan itu. Lebih tepatnya Mama sudah memergokimu tidur dengannya minggu lalu, jadi apalagi yang mau kau tutupi?"_

"I-Itu-" Bambam menundukkan wajahnya tak berani menatap wajah ibunya di layar. Lagi-lagi wajahnya memanas.

 _"_ _Lagipula Mama ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan pacarmu. Jadi bukankah lebih baik jika kalian tinggal berdua jadi jika sewaktu-waktu Mama meneleponmu, dia juga ada disana untuk menjawab telepon dari Mama, kan?"_

" _Anu_ \- dia sangat-"

 _"_ _Ini adalah permintaan terakhir Mama, sayang~ Setelah ini Mama tak akan mengusik kehidupan pribadimu lagi. Mama sudah cukup lega saat tahu Kau sudah memiliki pacar, dan apa kau tak mau melihat hati Mamamu ini menjadi lebih nyaman dengan melihat kalian mesra dan harmonis?"_

"Tapi _Ma_ -"

 _"_ _Kalau begitu apakah sebaiknya kau kembali ke Thailand saja, hm?"_

" _Aish_. Baik Ma, baik. Aku akan membicarakan dulu dengannya." Bambam mendengus kesal. Dan ibunya tersenyum penuh kemenangan di seberang sana.

 _"_ _Bagus. Pastikan setiap Mama melakukan panggilan video, dia ada di sampingmu."_

"Y-Ya."

 _"_ _Bagus. Bye Bambamku tersayang~"_

" _Bye_ , Ma-ma."

Bambam mengerang. Sekarang dia benar-benar merasa frustasi. Ibunya memang seseorang yang sangat pandai membuat Bambam frustasi. Sebelum ini, ibunya selalu meminta Bambam untuk _flirting_ di hari Minggu agar ia segera memiliki pasangan. Dan sekarang saat dia bilang sudah memiliki pacar, ibunya malah memintanya untuk tinggal bersama dengan pacarnya. _Bah_! Bambam bisa gila jika harus tinggal dengan pria brengsek yang berani-beraninya menidurinya saat dia mabuk.

 _Omong-omong_ tentang Jackson, Bambam baru ingat bahwa seminggu ini mereka belum bertemu. Seharusnya Bambam merasa bahagia karena tak bertemu dengannya, namun otak gilanya malah terus-menerus mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan sentuhan Jackson. _Goddammit_!

Wajah Bambam mendadak memanas saat membayangkan tubuh telanjang Jackson yang sangat seksi dan menggairahkan itu.

Bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, sesuatu di bawah sana menegang dan membutuhkan penyelesaian.

 _'_ _FUCK_!'

Bambam mengumpat. Ia baru ingat jika seminggu ini dia belum tidur dengan siapapun. Pantas saja tubuhnya merindukan sentuhan!

Bambam tidak suka _bermain solo,_ meminta Jaebum untuk menidurinya? Sama saja Bambam cari mati! Jaebum itu pria baik-baik, mana mau tidur dengannya hanya untuk mengejar kenikmatan sesaat.

Selama beberapa minggu dekat dengan Jaebum –dan merasakan ciuman lembut darinya- membuat Bambam menyadari bahwa Jaebum mendekatinya bukan karena seks, tetapi Jaebum mendekatinya karena dia tertarik padanya _, jika Bambam boleh percaya diri._

 _Ah_ , memikirkan Jaebum membuat ketegangan Bambam mereda. Dia sudah ' _turn off'_ lagi tanpa disentuh. Dan Bambam akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

* * *

Jackson mengerang. Bangun tidur di Hari Minggu dan dia tak mendapati Bambam di sebelahnya seperti minggu lalu membuatnya memikirkan pria arogan –manis- itu.

 _'_ _Apa yang dia lakukan seminggu ini?'_

 _'_ _Apa dia sudah tidur dengan pria itu?'_

 _'_ _Apa pria itu pacarnya?'_

 _'_ _Apa aku cemburu?'_

 _Ah_! Jackson mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Seminggu sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga ia tak memiliki waktu walau hanya sekedar untuk melihat Bambam di ruangannya. Dan hal itu membuat dada Jackson terasa terhimpit merasakan kerinduan akan presensi Bambam di depan matanya. Dan dadanya juga masih berdenyut sakit ketika dia mengingat ciuman Bambam dengan pria itu. Jackson merasa tidak terima, karena dia merasa berhak atas diri Bambam, dan Jackson tak pernah bisa menghilangkan pikiran buruknya tentang kemungkinan Bambam akan tidur dengan pria itu ataupun pria lain.

Baginya, mulai saat ini, Bambam hanya boleh tidur dengannya. Bambam hanya untuknya, dan dia bertekad untuk memiliki Bambam seutuhnya.

* * *

Jackson mengendarai mobilnya menuju restoran _B-France_. Ia berpikir bahwa Bambam mungkin ada disana, maka dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke restoran itu.

Sesampainya di restoran, Jackson langsung disambut oleh senyuman Jaebum, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya muak.

Tunggu. Jaebum tampaknya sendirian. Dia tak melihat Bambam di sekitarnya. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Jackson bertanya pada Jaebum—

"Hei, _dude_ , dimana Bambam?" tanya Jackson sok akrab.

Jaebum tak menjawab. Dia hanya mengendikkan bahu. Lalu—

"Kenapa kau menanyakan Bambam padaku?" tanya Jaebum sambil tersenyum lebar. Bagi Jackson, senyum pria itu sungguh menyebalkan.

"Oh, apakah aku salah orang? Kukira kau itu pacar Bambam." Cibir Jackson.

Dan Jaebum lagi-lagi hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Sebentar lagi, mungkin." Jawab Jaebum santai, meskipun dia tak yakin bahwa dia bisa memiliki Bambam.

"Memangnya kenapa kau mencari Bambam?" –lanjutnya curiga.

"Oh—itu—seminggu ini aku tak bertemu dengannya di kantor, jadi kupikir aku bisa menemuinya disini."

"Apakah perlu kau bertemu dengannya di luar kantor? Lagipula pekerjaan kalian kan tidak berhubungan secara langsung."

"Y-ya, tetap saja berhubungan." Jawab Jackson gusar.

"Kau mencurigakan." Tuduh Jaebum.

"Yasudah aku tak jadi makan disini. Pemilik restoran ini benar-benar menyebalkan." Gerutu Jackson.

Ia berbalik hendak meninggalkan restoran, namun sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya—

"Kita bersaing secara sehat." – Jaebum meloloskan sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya merasa tertantang, apalagi Jaebum mengatakannya sambil tersenyum lebar seolah-olah ia hanya iseng.

 _CIH! Persaingan katanya? Apa dia pikir Jackson takut?_

* * *

Bambam menghabiskan waktunya di Hari Minggu bersama Brian dan Jae di sebuah kafe eksklusif yang cukup terkenal namun tak begitu ramai di Seoul. Sepasang kekasih yang bernama asli Kang Young Hyun dan Park Jae Hyung itu mengajaknya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dan mereka menjamin bahwa Bambam tak akan diabaikan oleh mereka, maka Bambam menyanggupinya daripada ia menganggur di apartemennya.

"Bam, pria yang kau ajak waktu itu apakah pacarmu?" tanya Jae usil.

"Bukan." Bambam menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memainkan ponselnya malas.

Tentu saja malas, karena sepasang kekasih gila itu melupakan janjinya untuk tidak melupakan Bambam padahal faktanya dari tadi ia tidak dipedulikan, dan pertanyaan Jae tadi adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya semenjak satu jam yang lalu mereka duduk di kafe.

"Lalu?"

"..." Bambam hanya mengendikkan bahu dengan masih tetap memainkan ponselnya.

"Bam, jujur saja kami senang saat melihatmu memiliki seorang kekasih, jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot mencari pria setiap malam hanya untuk memasuki lubangmu itu." Kata Jae sarkastik. Dan Brian berusaha keras menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah saat itu juga.

"Sebenarnya jika kau tak keberatan pada Brian Hyung untuk memasuki lubangku, mungkin aku tak akan sibuk mencari pria setiap malam, Jae."

 _PLETAK_!

" _ADUH_!"

Jae memukul kepala Bambam dengan cukup keras dengan ekspresi wajah marah yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan, Brian hanya memasang tampang _cengo_ dengan wajah semerah tomat. Dan Bambam yang menjadi 'korban' pemukulan Jae itu hanya tersenyum bodoh.

Ya, Bambam hanya menunjukkan sifat aslinya pada mereka berdua. Dia sudah menganggap mereka berdua sebagai orang terdekat yang bisa diandalkan, jadi ia tak pernah memakai topeng saat berada di hadapan mereka berdua, seperti sekarang ini.

Namun tidak lama kemudian, tangan Jae mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan gemas.

" _Uh_ , Anak manis ini. Kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin dan arogan di hadapan orang-orang, _sih_?" tanya Jae gemas.

"Aku _kan_ memang orang yang elegan, Jae."

 _PLETAK_!

" _Aw_!"

Satu pukulan lagi dari Jae.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Hyung, _Huh_? Bagaimanapun Aku ini yang paling tua di antara kalian!" omel Jae emosi.

"Salahkan wajahmu yang kelewat imut itu _Baby_ , lagipula itu pertanda bahwa Bambam mengakui bahwa kau lebih imut darinya, _mumumu_ ~"

Kalimat nista itu berasal dari mulut _gombal_ Brian dan Bambam hanya memutar bola matanya malas, rasanya ia ingin muntah setiap kali mendengar pria itu _menggombali_ pacarnya.

"Lagipula se-arogan dan se-elegan apapun kau di mata orang lain, dimata kami kau tetaplah Bambam yang imut dan manis."

Kata Jae sambil mencubit gemas pipi kiri Bambam disusul Brian yang juga ikut-ikutan mencubit pipi kanan Bambam dengan gemas.

Bambam hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tak bisa membalas kata-kata Jae. Dia kesal. Dia sangat tidak suka –benar-benar tidak suka- jika dibilang imut ataupun menggemaskan. Dia hanya suka dibilang _sexy, hot_ , ataupun elegan. Tetapi aturan itu tak berlaku untuk Jaebum, dia rela disebut apapun oleh Jaebum karena apapun itu pasti terdengar sangat menyenangkan untuknya. Ya begitulah.

Dan tanpa disadari, perilaku mereka bertiga diamati oleh seorang pria tampan yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka sambil tersenyum gemas.

* * *

"Bolehkah aku bergabung disini?"

Mendengar seseorang mengatakan kalimat itu, mau tak mau ketiga orang itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Dan betapa kagetnya mereka saat melihat orang itu.

"Boleh, _Kwajangnim_." Kata Jae ramah. Dan Bambam hanya membuang muka.

"Panggilan itu sebaiknya hanya digunakan di kantor saja, kalian boleh memanggilku dengan namaku saja." Kata Jackson sambil duduk di sebelah Bambam.

"Dan kau boleh memanggilku _Hyung_." Tambahnya sambil menatap lekat pada wajah Bambam.

 _EWW_!

"Ah~ _ani_ , aku akan tetap memanggilmu dengan panggilan formal." Kata Bambam sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tetap memanggilku seperti itu padahal kita sudah tidur ber-" Tiba-tiba Bambam membekap mulut Jackson dengan kasar diiringi tatapan yang ingin membunuh Jackson saat itu juga.

Sedangkan Jae dan Brian hanya saling memandang kemudian tersenyum menggoda ke arah Bambam. Bambam yang merasa terpojok hanya dapat mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangannya tanda bahwa itu adalah berita bohong. Tapi tentu saja ekspresi wajah Bambam itu tak bisa membohongi sepasang kekasih yang sudah amat sangat mengenalnya.

"Oh, - _uhuk_ jadi kalian – _uhuk_ sudah pernah – _uhuk uhuk_ , _Baby_ , bisa ambilkan aku minum?" goda Jae sambil _terbatuk-batuk_ dan memasang tampang penuh kemenangan yang membuat Bambam ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke palung laut saat itu juga. Saat ini Wajah Bambam benar-benar semerah tomat.

"Ini masih siang, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" tawar Jackson kepada mereka bertiga. Dan akhirnya Bambam bisa bernapas lega, Jackson mengubah topik pembicaraannya.

"Boleh. Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jae antusias.

"Di umur kalian yang sekarang, apakah tidak apa-apa jika kita pergi ke taman bermain?"

"Baiklah. Aku dan Brian menyetujuinya." Jawab Jae antusias.

"Aku tidak." Sahut Bambam ketus.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jackson penasaran.

"Oh, ayolah, taman bermain atau semacamnya, itu hanya untuk anak kecil dan remaja, dan kita semua sudah bukan remaja lagi, lalu kenapa kalian masih bertanya alasannya?" jawab Bambam dengan nada diplomatik –dan wajah arogan yang minta ditonjok-.

"Kita hanya perlu berjalan-jalan, tak perlu bermain jika kau tak mau, ayo!" Kata Jackson dengan nada memaksa sambil menarik tangan Bambam untuk berdiri.

"Tunggu." Bambam menginterupsi, kemudian melepaskan tangan Jackson dari lengannya.

 _Ada telepon masuk dari Jaebum._

"Halo _Hyung_."

"Makan malam?"

"Kurasa aku tak bisa."

"Ya, aku sudah ada janji untuk nanti malam, maaf ya."

" _Bye_."

Bambam mendesah berat. Jackson menatap Bambam dengan raut wajah penasaran. Sedangkan Jae dan Brian hanya memutar bola mata jengah. Mereka sudah sangat memahami alasan Bambam yang menolak untuk diajak makan malam.

"Kau menolaknya lagi?" tanya Jae yang lebih terkesan seperti pernyataan.

"Ya, begitulah." Bambam mengendikkan bahu, dan Jae hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jackson penasaran, dan hanya ditanggapi dengan seringai tipis dari Bambam.

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku tak menyukai komitmen?"

"Ya, lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi setelah makan malam romantis? Apa kau pikir Jaebum Hyung tak akan menyatakan cinta padaku setelah makan malam itu, _huh_?"

"I-Iya juga, sih. Tapi bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"Aku memang menyukainya tapi aku tak ingin menjalin hubungan dengannya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tidur dengannya?"

" _Ck_. Itu bukan urusanmu. Mari kita pergi."

Bambam gusar dan Jackson semakin penasaran. Sedangkan dua sahabat Bambam itu hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil terkikik geli melihat _interaksi aneh_ antara Bambam dan Jackson.

* * *

Mereka sampai di taman bermain kemudian berjalan-jalan secara terpisah. Jae pergi bersama Brian entah kemana, sedangkan Bambam –terpaksa- bersama dengan Jackson karena dua sahabat gilanya itu tak mau diikuti.

Awalnya mereka hanya berjalan beriringan dengan Bambam yang masih memasang wajah _jutek_ nya dan bersidekap, sedangkan Jackson yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya tersenyum tak jelas.

"Bam, apa kau tak ingin bermain dengan satu wahana pun?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya ketus

"Oh, jangan-jangan kau takut, _ya_?" goda Jackson sambil tersenyum bodoh.  
"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu buktikan."

"Aku tak akan terperangkap dalam jebakanmu."

"Aku tak menjebak, hanya saja aku curiga bahwa di balik citra aroganmu itu ternyata tersembunyi ketakutan yang sangat besar terhadap wahana-wahana itu." Goda Jackson.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku takut? Kau salah besar. Aku tak takut apapun." Jawab Bambam santai.

"Kalau begitu mari kita naik bianglala itu."

"A-Apa?"

"Hanya bianglala, wahana yang paling tidak menakutkan disini. Apa kau takut, _hm_?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja aku berani, _cih_."

.

Akhirnya mereka menaiki bianglala dalam satu kabin. Meskipun satu kabin, mereka tetap menjaga jarak. Lebih tepatnya Bambam menjaga jarak dari Jackson, karena dia tak ingin pria itu mengambil keuntungan dari situasi seperti ini.

Bianglala mulai berputar. Jackson mulai menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul dari atas. Bambam mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Bianglala yang berputar, kembali memutar ingatannya tentang kejadian tujuh tahun silam di tempat yang sama.

Kejadian yang menjadi titik balik kehidupan Bambam.

.

Bambam semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan menutup matanya erat-erat saat kabin yang ia tempati berada di posisi paling atas. Badannya bergetar tapi ia berusaha menahan segala ketakutannya dan membuang ingatan-ingatan itu sekuat tenaga. Jangan sampai Jackson mengetahuinya kemudian menertawainya.

Jackson yang menyadari bahwa dari tadi Bambam hanya diam saja, akhirnya berinisiatif untuk melihat kondisi Bambam. Daritadi ia tak mau melihat Bambam karena ia yakin pasti Bambam akan tersenyum merendahkannya karena ternyata Bambam berhasil melewati tantangannya. Tapi ia terperanjat begitu melihat kondisi Bambam saat ini, Bambam terlihat.. sangat ketakutan dan begitu tertekan.

Tentu saja Jackson tak menertawainya. Dia malah mendekatkan posisi duduknya dengan Bambam, kemudian menyandarkan kepala Bambam ke dalam bahunya. Dia mengusap kepala Bambam dengan salah satu tangannya, kemudian tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggang Bambam sambil mengelus punggungnya sesekali. Ia ingin memberikan ketenangan untuk Bambam.

Sedangkan Bambam yang merasa sedikit aman di dalam pelukan Jackson, akhirnya menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jackson, dia menutup matanya, bersamaan dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya.

 _To Be Continued_

I can't speak anymore, Thanks a lot for your review, fav, follow, and read.

Sorry for the bad editing.

Maaf belum bisa balas satu per satu –lagi-.

Saya sedang sibuk tapi sebisa mungkin berusaha meng-update.

 **SO, MIND TO REVIEW?**

GOMAWO!

Sincerely,

.

Salvia Im


	6. Chapter 6

_"_ _Bam, naiklah bianglala itu."_

 _"_ _Bersamamu, Hyung?"_

 _"Tidak, kau sendirian."_

 _"_ _Tapi-"_

 _"Aku akan mengawasimu dari sini."_

 _"B-Baiklah."_

 _._

 _Ditengah rasa takutnya, akhirnya Bambam menaiki bianglala itu seorang diri dengan perasaan ragu. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres tetapi ia rela melakukannya demi Choi Youngjae, kekasihnya –dan juga orang pertama yang dikenalnya saat pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kaki di Korea- saat dia berada di tingkat dua Universitas._

 _Awalnya Bambam merasa baik-baik saja saat bianglala mulai berputar, namun ketika ia berada di posisi sembilan puluh derajat menuju puncak dan mencari keberadaan Youngjae di bawah sana, ia menemukan sesuatu yang meremukkan hatinya saat itu juga._

 _Ia melihat Youngjae sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya dengan seringai lebar dan ekspresi wajah yang seolah menyatakan -mulai-sekarang-hubungan-kita-berakhir._

 _Saat Bambam mulai mengerti bahwa ini adalah cara Youngjae untuk memutuskannya, tiba-tiba bianglala berhenti berputar tepat saat dia berada di puncak._

 _Bambam menangis sesenggukan sambil memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak.. meratapi kesialannya yang ditinggal oleh kekasihnya dengan cara yang kejam dan meratapi nyawanya yang entah selamat atau tidak karena terjebak dalam situasi mencekam seperti itu._

 _Saat bianglala kembali berputar dan Youngjae menghilang begitu saja tanpa pamit, ia bertekad untuk tidak menjalin hubungan serius dengan siapapun. Ia akan menjadi orang yang dingin dan berkelas agar tidak direndahkan._

 _Ya, sejak saat itu, Bambam menjadi sosok yang ambisius untuk mengembangkan berbagai dimensi dalam dirinya sehingga dia menjadi sosok yang dipuja banyak orang seperti saat ini._

* * *

Jackson mengantar Bambam sampai ke apartemennya. Selama perjalanan pulang, Bambam hanya diam saja dengan pandangan mata kosong, dan Jackson yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa akhirnya memilih untuk tak bersuara dan berkonsentrasi menyetir mobilnya.

Sesampainya mereka di apartemen Bambam, Jackson langsung membawa Bambam ke kamarnya kemudian membaringkan tubuh Bambam yang lemas seperti _jelly_ itu. Bambam yang tak mau berbaring akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Pandangan matanya masih kosong dan dia masih terlihat sangat tertekan. Jackson yang tak tahan melihat Bambam yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut duduk bersandar di sebelah Bambam, kemudian menelusupkan tangan kanannya di belakang kepala Bambam, dan tangan kirinya memegang tangan Bambam dengan sesekali mengusapnya.

Bambam mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jackson. Jackson mulai memeluk Bambam kemudian menciumi rambut Bambam dengan sayang.

Bambam mulai menangis, kali ini menangis keras hingga sesenggukan. Jackson yang merasa tak berhak tahu tentang alasan Bambam menangis, akhirnya hanya bisa memberi penguatan dengan cara mengelus punggung dan belakang kepala Bambam, serta memeluknya lebih erat.

 _Saat ini, tidak ada hal yang lebih baik untuk dilakukannya selain melakukan hal itu._

 _._

Setelah satu jam lamanya, akhirnya tangisan Bambam berhenti. Jackson menatap intens wajah Bambam, kemudian dia mengusap pipi Bambam yang basah dengan kedua ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Bam." Katanya menenangkan.

Bambam hanya mengangguk kemudian Jackson mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang.

.

Entah mendapatkan dorongan darimana, tiba-tiba Jackson mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Bambam. Bambam yang menyadari wajah Jackson yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya hanya bisa menutup matanya untuk mengantisipasi apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jackson. Namun belum sempat bibir mereka bertemu, sebuah suara-

 _TING TONG!_

\- berhasil membuat mereka menjauhkan wajah masing-masing dan salah tingkah.

* * *

Bambam membuka pintu apartemennya setelah sebelumnya ia memperingatkan Jackson untuk tak keluar dari kamarnya sampai tamunya pulang.

Dan begitu ia membuka pintu, ia sedikit terkejut dengan sesosok pria tampan yang tersenyum cerah sambil menjinjing satu kantong makanan di tangan kanannya dan membawa sekotak cokelat di tangan kirinya.

 _Itu Jaebum._

Bambam sempat terperangah, tapi tak lama kemudian dia berhasil menguasai keadaan kemudian mempersilakannya masuk.

" _Hyung_ , ada apa malam-malam datang kesini?" tanya Bambam membuka percakapan setelah sebelumnya ia membuatkan secangkir _matcha_ hangat untuk Jaebum.

"Aku hanya khawatir jika kau lupa makan, makanya aku membawakanmu ini." Jawab Jaebum –lagi lagi tersenyum lebar-.

 _Jika saja senyuman dapat membuat seseorang meleleh, mungkin Bambam sudah meleleh dari tadi._

"Ah, terima kasih, _Hyung_ , seharusnya aku tak merepotkanmu." kata Bambam tak enak hati.

"Tak apa." Sanggah Jaebum.

"Bam, kau kenapa?" lanjutnya.

" _Huh_?"

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Kata Jaebum sambil menangkup kedua pipi Bambam.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _kok, Hyung_."

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Sini."

Jaebum menarik Bambam ke dalam pelukannya, dia mengelus punggung dan kepala Bambam dengan sayang sambil sesekali menciumi rambut halus Bambam. Jaebum tersenyum bahagia di balik punggung Bambam.

Sedangkan Bambam yang tak tahu harus menolak ataupun membalas pelukan Jaebum, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jaebum, tanpa membalas pelukannya. Entah apa yang ia rasakan, baginya pelukan Jackson dan Jaebum tak ada bedanya, _setidaknya untuk saat ini._

 _._

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berpelukan, akhirnya mereka memakan makanan yang dibawa oleh Jaebum. Jaebum makan dengan lahap, sedangkan Bambam makan dengan malas-malasan. Sebenarnya dia tak nafsu makan, tapi karena dia menghargai Jaebum yang sudah bersusah payah datang ke apartemennya hanya untuk mengantar makanan untuknya, akhirnya mau tak mau dia memakannya.

Setelah selesai makan, Jaebum buru-buru berpamitan karena dia tak ingin terjebak situasi yang membawanya tidur dengan Bambam. Asal tahu saja, Jaebum selalu berusaha untuk tak terlibat kontak fisik terlalu intim dengan Bambam karena dia tak ingin jika hanya dijadikan _fuck buddy_ oleh Bambam kemudian dibuang begitu saja ketika ia bosan. Dia ingin menjadi teman hidup Bambam. _Catat itu!_

 _._

Sebelum pergi, Jaebum menyempatkan diri untuk menangkup kedua pipi Bambam kemudian mencium kening Bambam selama beberapa detik.

Bambam tersenyum kecil. Dan seseorang di balik pintu kamar Bambam –yang mengintip kegiatan mereka dari balik pintu- mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat menahan cemburu yang menggerogoti hatinya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu besok."

"Tidak pelu _Hyung_ , aku bisa sendiri."

"Jangan membuatku khawatir, besok aku jemput jam tujuh. _Oke_?"

" _Um_ , Baiklah."

* * *

Jaebum bersandar di dekat pintu apartemen Bambam sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia teringat kata-kata Junior siang tadi saat ia memberitahunya bahwa Bambam menolak untuk diajak makan malam.

 _'_ _Aku tak heran jika Bambam menolak makan malam denganmu, Hyung. Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa Bambam itu bukan orang sembarangan? Dia tak bodoh untuk mengetahui maksud terselubung di balik ajakanmu itu. Jadi bukankah lebih baik jika kau menyerah saja? Dia sudah jelas-jelas menolakmu, Hyung.'_

 _._

Tapi bagaimanapun, Jaebum bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah jika sudah menentukan targetnya, seperti yang dikatakan Junior dulu.

.

Jaebum akan terus mengejar Bambam, hingga ia bisa mendapatkannya tak peduli apapun tantangannya.

.

Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi apartemen Bambam malam ini hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Bambam tak pergi kemana-mana apalagi pergi dengan pria lain. Dan sekarang mengetahui Bambam ada di apartemen dengan wajah pucatnya, membuatnya bernapas lega. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan lagi kekuatan untuk terus mengejar Bambam, setelah siang tadi harapannya hampir redup karena perkataan seorang Junior.

* * *

Bambam masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan disambut senyuman hangat Jackson. Saat Bambam ingin merebahkan diri di ranjang, tiba-tiba Jackson mengangkat tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi, melucuti pakaiannya tanpa ijin, kemudian menceburkan Bambam ke dalam _bathtub_ dengan hati-hati.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat di _bathtub_ dan sudah kutuangi minyak lavender. Kau harus melakukan relaksasi agar tidurmu nyenyak. Jadi, nikmatilah waktu mandimu, aku tak akan mengganggu." Ujarnya sambil mengusap rambut Bambam dengan sayang. Setelah itu dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan membersihkan sisa makanan Bambam dan Jaebum tadi.

Bambam yang mendapat perlakuan yang sama sekali di luar dugaannya itu hanya dapat memasang wajah _cengo_ disertai semburat merah yang tak kentara di wajahnya. Ia tak mau terlalu memikirkannya, maka ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati aroma lavender yang menenangkan. Bambam memang selalu menyediakan minyak esensial dengan berbagai macam wewangian di kamar mandinya, _omong-omong_.

.

Setelah hampir satu jam lamanya, akhirnya Bambam selesai melakukan semua ritual membersihkan dirinya, kemudian dia keluar kamar mandi dengan memakai _bathrobe_. Setelah itu, ia masuk ke dalam _walking-closet_ nya untuk mengganti _bathrobe_ nya dengan piyama tidur yang desainnya menyerupai kimono.

Jackson yang mengamati perilaku Bambam sejak keluar kamar mandi hingga sudah berganti pakaian dengan piyama tersebut hanya bisa memasang wajah takjub. _Bagaimana mungkin seorang pria bisa setelaten itu mengurus dirinya sendiri?_

.  
Sebelum Jackson tersadar dari rasa takjubnya, tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan oleh suara Bambam yang menyuruhnya untuk segera mandi.

" _Hyung_ , bisakah kau mandi sekarang? Aku tak suka seranjang dengan orang yang belum mandi." Ujar Bambam dingin.

 _Apa katanya tadi? Hyung? Seranjang?_

Oh, Jackson hampir terbang karena fantasinya yang terlalu tinggi, namun saat ia menangkap sorot mata Bambam yang dingin namun sarat kecurigaan itu akhirnya membuatnya buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi dengan berlari kecil.

 _Ketahuilah, Jackson sedang salah tingkah._

.

Jackson keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit di panggulnya. Namun hal tersebut tak mampu menggoda Bambam, bagaimana pun Bambam sedang kacau, dan dia tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain menghilangkan trauma yang dialaminya –lagi- hari ini.

Jackson yang melihat raut wajah Bambam yang masih kosong, akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Bambam yang _tiduran_ , setelah sebelumnya ia memakai piyama kimono yang sudah disiapkan oleh Bambam.

"Tidurlah, Bambam." Kata Jackson lembut sambil memijiti pundak Bambam.

"Ya, selamat tidur, Jackson _Hyung_." Kata Bambam sesaat sebelum ia membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Jackson.

Jackson hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat mendengar Bambam memanggilnya dengan panggilan _Hyung_. Baginya ini adalah awal yang baik untuk hubungannya dengan Bambam.

.

Sejenak, Jackson melupakan saingan terberatnya, Im Jaebum.

.

Akhirnya Jackson memutuskan untuk tidur miring dengan posisi tubuhnya menghadap punggung Bambam. Ia mengamati Bambam dari belakang, Sungguh menakjubkan. Baginya, Bambam adalah sebuah mahakarya yang sempurna.

Lagi-lagi Jackson melupakan logikanya. Ia mulai menelusupkan salah satu tangannya ke tengkuk leher Bambam yang akhirnya membuat tangannya menjadi bantal Bambam. Kemudian tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggang Bambam dari belakang. Ia mulai merapatkan jarak tubuhnya dengan tubuh Bambam. Kemudian—

"Bam, apakah aku punya kesempatan?"

-tanyanya lirih tepat di telinga Bambam.

"Kita bisa menjalin _casual relationship_ jika kau mau." Jawab Bambam dengan nada santai sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Maksudku-"

"Jika kau ingin lebih dari itu, lebih baik kau menjauh dariku." Kata Bambam dingin dan tetap santai-

" _O-Oke_.. aku setuju."

-yang akhirnya membuat Jackson mau tak mau menyetujuinya.

"Setelah ini kau bisa meniduriku, tapi tidak untuk saat ini, aku tidak siap."

"Aku mengerti."

"Dan bolehkah aku meminta satu hal darimu, _Hyung_?"

"Apapun itu, boleh."

"Berpura-puralah jadi pacarku di depan ibuku, aku sudah terlanjur mengatakan padanya bahwa kita berpacaran karena dia sudah memergoki kita tidur bersama waktu itu."

"Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya, Bam."

"Dan satu lagi, mari kita tinggal bersama."

" _M-MWO_?!"

kali ini Jackson benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya setelah dari tadi ia berusaha menjaga nada suaranya agar terdengar tenang. Jackson tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Bambam mengatakan hal sepenting itu dengan nada bicara sesantai dan seringan itu, apalagi ia tak bergeming dari posisi awalnya, masih tidur membelakangi Jackson.

"Ini bukan keinginanku, ini permintaan ibuku, aku harus menurutinya agar aku tidak dipaksa untuk kembali ke Thailand."

"Oh- B-Baiklah, a-aku se-setuju." Kata Jackson terbata-bata. Ia masih terlalu terkejut dengan sikap Bambam yang menganggap semua itu adalah hal yang biasa dan tidak perlu dibesarkan-besarkan.

"Bagus. Aku tidur dulu _Hyung_. Jangan mengajakku mengobrol lagi. selamat malam."

"Baiklah. Mimpi indah, Bam."

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur kepada Bambam, Jackson menghembuskan napas berat kemudian mencium pipi Bambam dan mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Bambam.

Mereka tidur nyenyak dengan posisi Jackson memeluk Bambam dari belakang sepanjang malam.

* * *

Jackson dan Bambam sudah tinggal bersama di apartemen Jackson mulai saat ini. Bambam memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen Jackson karena dia tak ingin orang-orang disekitarnya -terlebih Jaebum- tahu bahwa ia tinggal serumah dengan seseorang. Jadi pilihan terbaik adalah tinggal di rumah Jackson.

Dan sejak mereka tinggal bersama, Bambam tak pernah mau diantar pulang oleh Jaebum, dia juga tidak pernah pergi semobil dengan Jackson meskipun mereka tinggal serumah.

Bambam benar-benar tak ingin seorang pun mengetahui bahwa ia tinggal bersama dengan Jackson.

Dan meskipun hampir satu minggu mereka tinggal serumah, mereka hampir tak pernah berkomunikasi. Mereka merasa canggung dengan orang yang mereka anggap asing di rumah mereka. Meskipun mereka tidur satu ranjang -karena faktanya apartemen Jackson hanya memiliki satu kamar-, mereka belum pernah bercinta satu kali pun. Mereka masih sama-sama canggung dan tak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya, karena seks pertama mereka dilakukan atas unsur _ketidaksengajaan._

* * *

Malam ini ada _Gala Dinner_ yang diadakan oleh majalah _GotStyle_ untuk merayakan lima belas tahun berdirinya perusahaan itu.

Bambam datang bersama dengan Jackson. Mereka berdua memakai tuksedo hitam dengan gaya yang berbeda. Tuksedo yang dipakai Jackson lebih menunjukkan sisi _gentleman-_ nya dengan memakai dasi dengan simpul _necktie_ , sedangkan tuksedo yang dipakai Bambam lebih menonjolkan sisi elegannya dengan memakai dasi kupu-kupu.

.

Setelah mereka memasuki ruangan, Jackson bersama dengan Bambam mendatangi direktur utama untuk memberikan ucapan selamat atas kesuksesannya mengelola majalah _GotStyle_ yang dapat bertahan selama lima belas tahun hingga kini.

Setelah mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk menikmati _wine_ beserta jamuannya.

Namun belum sempat mereka duduk, seseorang mendatangi mereka. Seseorang itu disambut ramah oleh Jackson namun berhasil membuat Bambam mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena merasakan sakit di dadanya lagi.

 _Orang itu adalah Choi Youngjae._

Dia datang ke acara itu sebagai pianis yang disewa oleh perusahaan untuk memeriahkan acara, dan dia mendatangi Jackson karena dia tahu benar bahwa Jackson adalah salah satu orang berpengaruh di perusahaan, maka dia berusaha memanfaatkan situasi ini demi keuntungannya.

.

Youngjae menyapa Jackson dengan ramah sambil menyalaminya, tetapi saat tangannya bergerak untuk menyalami seseorang di samping Jackson, ia terpaku. Ia cukup terkejut melihat keberadaan Bambam di pesta seperti itu. Apalagi ia ada di samping Jackson. Youngjae pikir, Bambam adalah pria yang berusaha menggoda Jackson untuk mendapatkan keuntungan darinya. Dia sama sekali tak berpikir bahwa Bambam juga termasuk orang yang berpengaruh dalam perusahaan tersebut.

.

Youngjae tersenyum merendahkan ke arah Bambam, sedangkan Bambam mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis saat itu juga. Jackson yang menyadari perilaku aneh Bambam yang sama seperti seminggu yang lalu di taman bermain, akhirnya menarik kesimpulan bahwa Youngjae adalah pria brengsek yang membuat Bambam menjadi seperti ini.

Jackson mulai marah.

"Jackson- _ssi_ , bisakah saya bertemu dengan pemimpin redaksi majalah Anda?" tanya Youngjae tanpa basa-basi.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jackson dengan nada sesopan mungkin.

"Saya ingin menawarkan diri untuk mengisi kolom Hot People of The Month di majalah itu." Katanya penuh percaya diri.

"Atas dasar apa Anda berani menawarkan diri?" Jackson mulai bertanya sengit meskipun nadanya masih sopan.

"Saya adalah pianis terkenal, dan Saya sudah melakukan tour Korea beberapa waktu lalu, apakah bukti itu kurang cukup?" Jawabnya arogan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, _Babe_?" Jackson tak menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae, dia malah meminta pertimbangan Bambam sambil tangannya memegang tangan Bambam dan mengusapnya lembut untuk memberinya ketenangan.

" _Ah_ , kenapa untuk hal profesional seperti ini, Anda harus meminta pendapat pada kekasih Anda Jackson- _ssi_? Hal seperti ini justru akan merusak kredibilitas Anda sebagai petinggi perusahaan." Cicit Youngjae sambil menyeringai dengan mimik wajah merendahkan Bambam.

"Benarkah? Tapi kekasihku ini adalah pemimpin redaksi untuk majalah kami, apakah tidak masuk akal jika Saya meminta pendapatnya?" kata Jackson santai dengan raut wajah yang mengintimidasi. Dan sekarang tangannya sudah memeluk mesra pinggang Bambam.

Youngjae menjatuhkan rahangnya sesaat. Kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi normal meskipun rasa malu tak bisa dissembunyikan dari wajahnya.

Youngjae tersenyum kikuk.

" _Ah_ , maaf. Tadi aku hanya bercanda _kkk_ ~ bagaimana Bam, bisakah kau meliputku?" tambahnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Jackson mengepalkan tangannya dan hampir memukul pria tak tahu malu itu jika saja Bambam tak menahan tangannya di pinggangnya. Bambam mengusap tangan Jackson, seolah-olah memintanya untuk diam.

"Sayang sekali, aku memiliki standar yang sangat tinggi untuk kolom itu. Dan orang sepertimu, sama sekali bukan level kami." Kata Bambam dengan nada se-arogan mungkin meskipun dadanya bergemuruh menahan rasa sakit yang berkedut di jantungnya. Dia memang sudah melupakannya rasa cintanya pada Youngjae, tapi tidak dengan trauma yang sudah diberikan Youngjae padanya. Karena hal itu berakibat fatal pada kehidupan Bambam.

"Bukan levelmu? Dulu kau bahkan menge-"

"Sekarang aku adalah pemimpin redaksi dari salah satu majalah lokal bergengsi di Korea, jadi apa kau meragukan kemampuanku, Choi Youngjae- _ssi_?" kata Bambam sarkastik.

"A-Aku, bukan maksudku untuk-"

"Kau disini hanya untuk memberi hiburan, _kan_? Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu percaya diri, jika kau tak ingin dipermalukan." Kata Bambam arogan dengan ekspresi licik di wajahnya.

.

Setelah Youngjae pergi dari hadapan mereka dengan membawa rasa malu yang tak terkira, Bambam terduduk lemas sambil tangannya mencari-cari tangan Jackson. Jackson yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Bambam, akhirnya memutuskan pergi dari pesta itu tanpa berpamitan pada siapapun.

* * *

"Minumlah."

Jackson menyodorkan secangkir _green tea latte_ hangat setelah sebelumnya mereka mengganti tuksedo dengan piyama tidur.

" _Omong-omong_ , terima kasih, _Hyung_."

"Tidak perlu. Apakah kau sudah lebih baik?"

" _Hmm_.. kurasa sudah, aku sudah membalasnya."

" _Um_ , apa—dia orang - dibalik ketakutanmu?"

" _Hu um."_

"Dia orang pertama yang kutemui di Seoul, kemudian kami berpacaran, lalu dia meninggalkanku dengan cara menyuruhku menaiki bianglala seorang diri kemudian dia meninggalkanku sendirian dengan cara melambaikan tangan dengan begitu kejamnya, hingga bianglala yang kunaiki tiba-tiba rusak tepat di saat aku berada di puncak. Yaa.. bisakah kau membayangkan bagaimana rasanya?" lanjutnya.

Jackson mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kemudian dia memeluk Bambam erat-erat.

.

Entah mendapat dorongan darimana, tiba-tiba Jackson menyingkap kimono tidur yang menutupi pundak Bambam kemudian menciumi pundaknya dengan lembut dan manis.

Bambam yang merasakan sensasi yang sejak lama ingin ia rasakan lagi, hanya bisa memejamkan matanya pasrah, menikmati cumbuan Jackson.

Ciuman Jackson merambat ke leher jenjang Bambam kemudian berakhir di bibirnya. Mereka berciuman sangat panas dan penuh gairah. Setelah puas dengan bibir sensual milik Bambam, Jackson mulai menjelajahi seluruh tubuh Bambam dengan lidah dan bibirnya. Dan setelah dirasa siap -

"AKKKHH!"

-Jackson memasukkan kelelakiannya ke dalam tubuh Bambam dan permainan panas mereka berakhir ketika Jackson yang menumpahkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Bambam dengan posisi Bambam yang menungging memunggungi dirinya.

 _To Be Continued_

Halo pemirsah! *bow*

Saya updatenya pasti lama banget ya? Hehe miaaan

Ini aja update karena semangat lagi up gegara GOT OT7 is back! sedari sore saya tongkrongin youtube dan instagram buat lihat got7ing engsub dan fanmeet mwave plus short movie sanctuary thailand mereka, abis itu ngetik ini deh (biarin deh skipsi ditelantarin bentar). Sayangku Jaebum udah sembuh -biarpun belum bisa ngedance- dan bikin semangat buat nulis chapter baru XD ga nyambung kan sebenernya, tapi JB kan ultimate bias ya biarpun bukan main cast di ff ini, jadi gimanapun selalu JB yang bikin mood aku up and down kkk~

Mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa aku ini random sekali *cries* Ultimate biasnya JB tapi JB jarang jadi main cast, fav stories-nya ff exo, bikin ceritanya GOT7. Ngiahaaha maapkeun ya maapkeun. Soalnya saya baru nyadar kalo saya gabisa fokus sama OTP, maunya bikin yang multiple dan bahkan crackpair, jadi kalau suatu hari nanti mereka punya cewek -oh tidak!- , saya ngga gila-gila amat gara-gara patah hati karena harus menerima kenyataan bahwa OTP ternyata ngga real hehehe

Pokoknya saat ini saya cinta GOT7 EXO WINNER DAY6. TITIK. DAN MOOD NULISNYA LAGI KENCENG BANGET KE GOT7 *capslock biar jelas duengggg*

.

TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YANG REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW, AND READ.

BALAS SATU-SATU DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA YA DEAR!

SARANGHAE!

Sincerely,

.

Salvia Im.


	7. Chapter 7

Jackson tergolek lemas di samping Bambam setelah 'peperangan' mereka yang sangat menguras tenaga. Memang hanya satu ronde, namun berlangsung cukup lama sehingga benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Bambam yang melihat Jackson tergolek lemas namun tersenyum cerah kepadanya itu, membuatnya mau tak mau membalas senyuman Jackson dengan tak kalah cerahnya. Mereka saling menatap.. _intens, dalam, dan hangat_.

Dan melalui tatapan itu, Bambam merasa hatinya nyaman dan merasakan kehangatan seperti selimut di musim semi.

Saat Jackson membuka mulut untuk membuka percakapan, tiba-tiba bel apartemen mereka berbunyi. Bambam yang salah tingkah, langsung memakai kimono kemudian berjalan cepat sambil mengikat tali kimononya sembarangan untuk membuka pintu.

Bambam baru menyadari bahwa ia tak seharusnya membuka pintu apartemen milik Jackson saat...

...Ia melihat Im Jaebum menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka dan Junior menyeringai lebar penuh kemenangan tepat ketika ia membuka pintu apartemen itu.

.

 _"_ _H-Hyung?"_

Bambam hampir tak mempercayai bahwa itu adalah suaranya karena nadanya terdengar penuh dengan rasa bersalah, _karena ia merasa seharusnya dia tak perlu peduli tentang perasaan orang lain._

Jaebum tak menjawab. Ia masih menatap Bambam dengan raut wajah tak percaya. Ia tidak mau mempercayai –meskipun itu benar-benar sangat nyata- bahwa Bambam berada di apartemen Jackson selarut ini dengan memakai kimono yang berantakan dan.. ada tanda merah yang mengintip di dadanya yang sedikit terbuka.

Jaebum ingin menepis semua prasangka buruknya tentang Bambam, namun-

"Siapa yang datang, Bam?"

-Jackson datang dan bertanya sambil memeluk pinggang Bambam dari belakang.

Saat itu juga Jaebum merasa jantungnya diremas dan ditekan sangat kuat oleh tangan imajiner Bambam. Ia kesakitan, namun ia tak ingin semua berakhir begitu saja, maka-

"Aku kesini untuk mengantar Junior, dia bilang dia ingin mengetahui dimana Jackson tinggal."

-Jaebum membual hanya untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya.

Bambam _melongo_.

Jackson menatap sinis pada Jaebum dan Junior.

Junior menatap Jaebum tak percaya.

Mereka bertiga tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Jaebum katakan.

Bukankah seharusnya Jaebum marah?

Bukankah seharusnya Jaebum memaki Bambam hingga harga diri pria elegan itu jatuh sampai kerak bumi?

Bukankah seharusnya Jaebum memukul Jackson hingga babak belur?

Bukankah seharusnya Jaebum mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian memeluk Junior dengan posesif?

Namun yang terjadi justru kebalikannya.. di luar ekspektasi mereka bertiga.

Jaebum tersenyum kemudian membenahi kimono Bambam yang berantakan, setelah itu mengusap rambut Bambam dengan lembut hingga membuat Jackson dan Junior cemburu setengah mati.

Lalu dia memegang kedua bahu Bambam dan berkata dengan lembut...

"Tidurlah.. mungkin kau sedang bosan tidur di apartemenmu.. lain kali jika kau tidak ingin tidur sendirian, hubungi saja aku, dan aku akan menemanimu, _Oke_?"

Bambam hanya diam saja. Dia tak punya kata-kata yang ingin disampaikannya pada Jaebum. Mulutnya serasa terkunci. Rasa bersalah yang menggumpal membuatnya tak mampu berkata ataupun berbuat sesuatu.

Jaebum kembali tersenyum lembut lalu berpamitan pada Bambam dan tak sekalipun mengacuhkan presensi Jackson yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan sengit.

* * *

Jaebum berjalan lunglai dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia sama sekali tak mengacuhkan Junior dan kecerewetannya menceritakan kebusukan Bambam dan Jackson. Rekaman tentang kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu di _Gala Dinner_ yang dihadirinya bersama Junior dan penampilan Bambam yang berantakan di apartemen Jackson berputar dengan sangat jelas di otaknya seperti film beresolusi _HD_. Begitu jelas dan jernih. Hingga mau tak mau Jaebum harus menerima kenyataan bahwa matanya tak salah lihat.

Semuanya bermula dengan Junior yang tiba-tiba datang ke Seoul kemudian mengajak Jaebum untuk menemaninya menghadiri _Gala Dinner_ majalah _GotStyle_. Dan Jaebum menyetujuinya tanpa berpikir dua kali karena ia mengira bahwa Bambam pasti ada disana dan mereka pasti akan melalui malam yang romantis bersama. Namun semua harapannya pupus ketika dia melihat Bambam datang bersama Jackson dan mereka mengenakan tuksedo yang serasi. Apalagi mereka bertingkah seperti sepasang kekasih ketika seseorang datang menghampiri mereka. Dan tak lama setelah itu, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika mereka pergi dari pesta dengan Jackson yang memeluk posesif pinggang Bambam.

Saat itu Jaebum sama sekali tak mau berprasangka buruk, namun Junior berhasil menghasutnya untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka.

Junior berhasil menghasutnya untuk _menangkap_ mereka di apartemen Bambam, namun apartemen Bambam ternyata kosong. Maka Junior bertanya mungkinkah Jaebum tahu dimana apartemen Jackson, dan seketika Jaebum ingat bahwa ia pernah berkunjung kesana. Maka tanpa berpikir panjang, dia langsung menuju kesana dan menghancurkan hatinya sendiri ketika pintu apartemen Jackson dibuka oleh tangan 1Bambam.

Jaebum menyesali keputusannya yang dengan mudahnya terhasut oleh Junior. Jika dia tak terpengaruh oleh perkataan Junior, mungkin ia tak akan menemukan Bambam dalam kondisi berantakan dan bau sperma menguar dari tubuhnya.

Jaebum sungguh menyesal.

 _Sebenarnya dia akan merasa baik-baik saja jika saja ia tak melihatnya secara langsung._

.

"Hyung... kau lihat tanda merah di dada Bambam tadi, _kan_?" Tanya Junior dengan seringai samar di bibirnya.

Jaebum tak menjawab, hanya diam saja.

"Seharusnya kau membencinya setelah melihat itu." Kemudian Junior mulai melancarkan aksinya -menghasut lagi-

"Tidak." Kata Jaebum tegas tanpa menatap Junior yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

" _Huh_?"

"Aku tetap mencintainya."

" _Hyung_.. Kau-"

"Mereka hanya melakukan _one night stand_ , sama sekali tak melibatkan perasaan. Jadi itu bukan masalah besar." Katanya tegas –-meski ada keraguan dalam hatinya saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu-

" _Hyung_ , mereka pasti akan saling jatuh cinta. Cintamu jelas-jelas bertepuk sebelah tangan, _Hyung_."

"Jika bukan _one night stand,_ mereka mungkin hanya _fuck bud-"_

"Sebelum ini Bambam tak mau melakukan seks di apartemennya maupun di apartemen _partner_ nya. Mereka selalu melakukannya di hotel." Kata Junior tegas.

Jaebum mengarahkan pandangannya ke Junior dengan sorot mata penuh kekhawatiran.  
"La _—Jaebum menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah—_ Lalu mengapa tadi kau mengajakku ke apartemen Jackson?!" Jaebum sedikit membentak karena frustasi.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau Bambam sudah mulai menggunakan perasaannya. Dan sudah terbukti baru saja. Lalu kau mau apa lagi _Hyung_? Semuanya sudah berakhir. Kau kalah." Kata Junior sarkastik sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"Tidak. Aku tak akan kalah." Jaebum menggelengkan kepalanya dengan frustasi.

 _Benar-benar keras kepala.._

" _Hyung_.. menyerahlah.. tolong." Junior mengiba.

"Berhenti ikut campur Junior! Sekarang pulanglah. Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu ke hotel. Aku masih ada urusan."

" _Hyung_ , aku bisa menemanimu minum."  
"Tidak usah. Aku akan ke supermarket dan minum di rumah."

" _Hyung_ , akan lebih baik jika ada yang menemanimu minum."  
"Aku lebih suka minum sendirian, Junior. Sekarang pulanglah."

.

Akhirnya mereka berpisah seiring dengan konversasi mereka yang berakhir. Junior naik taksi menuju hotel tempatnya menginap. Dan Jaebum minum sendirian di rumahnya yang sepi dan kosong.

Jaebum merasa kesepian, _dan hancur.._

* * *

Bambam melemparkan dirinya ke sofa ruang tengah. Dia mengusap kasar wajahnya kemudian mendesah frustasi.

Akhir-akhir ini hari-harinya terasa sungguh berat. Lebih berat daripada saat Mark _mengganggunya_ dulu.

Jackson yang masih mengamati perilaku Bambam di dekat pintu apartemennya hanya bisa mengegelengkan kepalanya. Sisi apalagi yang dilihat Jackson dari Bambam kali ini?

Sisi Bambam yang merasa begitu bersalah pada seseorang.

Bukankah sebelumnya Bambam tak sedikitpun pernah merasa bersalah pada orang lain? Bahkan dia belum meminta maaf padanya atas perilaku tak menyenangkannya tempo hari di ruangan Jackson.

 _Yang benar saja._

Lama-lama Jackson bisa gila karena perlakuan tidak adil Bambam terhadapnya.

Tapi _toh_ , Jackson orang yang sabar..

Dia duduk di sebelah Bambam sambil tersenyum menatap Bambam.

Bambam mencebik melihat perilaku Jackson yang dianggapnya _tidak jelas_. Dan Jackson semakin tersenyum lebar melihat wajah Bambam yang bertambah imut dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Lalu-

" _AWW_!"

Bambam menyikut perut Jackson dengan keras sebelum berlari ke kamar dan tertidur.

Ya, begitulah.. mungkin Jaebum bukan orang yang mampu mengombang-ambingkan perasaan Bambam dalam waktu yang lama.

* * *

Bambam baru saja ingin membuka pintu mobilnya jika saja tangannya tidak ditarik paksa oleh seseorang.

Jaebum yang menarik tangan Bambam dengan paksaan kemudian dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan mempersilakan Bambam masuk.

 _Kali ini dia tak akan kalah dari Jackson._

Jaebum menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tanpa sepatah kata pun terucap dari bibirnya membuat Bambam merasa sedikit takut.

Bambam merasa was-was.

Kini dia menyesal kenapa dari dulu tak berusaha memahami karakter Jaebum.

Bagaimana kalau Jaebum seorang psikopat yang berniat membunuhnya? Bukankah psikopat selalu memiliki wajah yang tampan dan senyum yang menawan? _Setidaknya itu yang Bambam lihat di film thriller yang pernah ditontonnya._

.

Jaebum memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_ apartemen Jackson, saat Bambam hendak turun, tiba-tiba Jaebum mengunci semua pintu mobilnya melalui _central lock_ yang ada di sisi pintu pengemudi.

Dia menatap Bambam tajam, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Tatapannya menggambarkan ekspresi penuh luka, kemarahan, dan memelas di saat yang sama. Membuat Bambam hanya bisa menunduk dan tak berani melakukan apapun.

"Menurutmu, aku ini seperti apa?" Tanya Jaebum dengan nada yang terdengar gelap.

" _Huh_?"

"Perasaanmu padaku?"

"A-Aku tak tahu, _Hyung_."  
"Lalu perasaanmu kepada Jackson?"

"Kami hanya-" Bambam menelan kembali kalimat yang akan diucapkannya.

Bambam bimbang. Jika dia mengatakan kalau dia dan Jackson hanya sebatas _fuck buddy_ , pasti Jaebum akan menjauhinya karena merasa jijik. Dan jika dia mengatakan bahwa dia dan Jackson berpacaran, Jaebum juga pasti akan menjauh juga. Lalu apa yang harus dikatakannya?  
"Kau tak bisa menjawab? Hanya menjawab saja kau tak bisa? Tak bisakah hanya aku saja?! Tak bisakah hanya aku saja yang menemanimu dan menjadi teman tidurmu?! Tak bisakah! Ha?!" tanya Jaebum frustasi sambil mengguncang bahu Bambam kasar.

Bambam menciut. Ternyata Jaebum tipikal orang yang memiliki temperamen buruk dibalik topengnya yang ramah dan Bambam sangat-sangat membenci orang yang seperti itu. Maka sejak saat itu, Bambam bertekad untuk mundur teratur dari Jaebum, _jika dia bisa keluar dari mobil Jaebum dengan selamat._

Tak mendapat jawaban dari Bambam akhirnya membuat Jaebum semakin frustasi. Dan di tengah logikanya yang berantakan, dia mencium bibir Bambam kasar. Persetan! Dia tak peduli jika Bambam tak membalasnya, dia bahkan menggigit bibir bawah Bambam dengan keras hingga membuat Bambam mengerang kesakitan yang kemudian –mau tak mau- membuka mulutnya. Jaebum mulai mengaduk-aduk isi mulut Bambam dengan lidahnya. Ia menyedot-nyedot lidah Bambam dengan kasar dan penuh napsu.

Bambam terus menolak. Dia tak suka permainan kasar, permainan yang kasar dan permainan yang panas memiliki batas yang sangat jelas. Dan permainan Jaebum sudah masuk kategori kasar. Bambam sangat membencinya.

Kini Jaebum menyobek kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Bambam dan mengulum dadanya dengan sangat kasar, sedangkan tangannya berusaha masuk ke dalam celana Bambam.

Bambam terus menolak, dan hal itu semakin membuat Jaebum beringas. Dia mengabaikan Bambam yang merintih kesakitan. Napsu dan amarah sudah membuang semua logika dan kewarasannya, padahal jika boleh dikata, ini bukanlah yang Jaebum inginkan. Dia hanya orang yang sangat payah dalam mengendalikan emosinya.

Dan saat dia hampir mengocok kelelakian Bambam yang masih bersarang di celananya, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kerah belakang kemejanya dan kemudian—

DUAGH!

-satu pukulan keras mendarat di pipi mulusnya.

Jaebum tertegun.

Orang yang memukulnya terengah-engah. Dan sebelum Jaebum membalas pukulannya, orang itu memukul lagi wajah dan perut Jaebum secara bertubi-tubi dan tanpa jeda seolah-olah dia ingin membunuh Jaebum saat itu juga.

"Jackson _Hyung_ hentikan!"

Jackson –orang itu- menghentikan aksi brutalnya memukuli Jaebum saat Bambam tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan posesif dan terkesan memohon.

Jackson menghentikan serangannya pada Jaebum yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya, kemudian memakaikan sweater yang baru saja dilepaskannya dari tubuhnya untuk menutupi tubuh atas Bambam yang terekspos karena bajunya yang disobek secara brutal oleh Jaebum.

Kemudian Jackson memeluk Bambam dengan satu tangannya dan mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dengan punggung tangannya yang lain. Karena, _sial_! Jaebum berhasil membalas pukulannya sebanyak dua kali di tempat yang sama, di sudut bibirnya.

Bambam menunduk.. ketakutan.. dan Jackson semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Setelah itu-

"HEI BAJINGAN! JANGAN PERNAH MENUNJUKKAN WAJAH BANGSATMU ITU DI DEPAN BAMBAM LAGI KARENA KAU SUNGGUH MENJIJIKKAN, KEPARAT!"

-Jackson mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya kepada Jaebum. Dan Jaebum hanya bisa menunduk frustasi merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuh dan juga hatinya. Seketika itu juga ia merasa menyesal atas perbuatan bejat yang baru saja dilakukannya terhadap Bambam.

Dan melihat ekspresi Bambam yang sangat ketakutan ketika melihatnya seperti saat ini membuat hatinya semakin remuk. Ia bersumpah bahwa ia adalah pria paling berengsek di seluruh dunia karena menyakiti orang yang dicintainya dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia benar-benar menyesal.

Namun permintaan maaf dan penyesalan tak ada artinya jika Bambam sudah lebih dulu pergi dari situ dengan digendong oleh Jackson di punggungnya.

Saat itu juga, ia merasa kalah. Benar-benar kalah.

* * *

"Terima kasih karena telah berusaha keras untuk membuka _central lock_ di tengah kesakitanmu, Bam."

"T-Terima kasih Hyung, kau menyelamatkanku _lagi_."

Bambam semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jackson dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Jackson.

Meskipun merasa sangat kacau dan ketakutan, ia merasa damai saat ada di gendongan Jackson seperti ini.

 _To Be Continued_

Halo ini Fast Update, jadi maaf editing-nya payah.

aku penuhin janji ya buat balesin review dari chapter 4-6 XD

 **Peluke** : iyah, Jackson bakal menang banyak haha.. makasih supportnya :)

 **Aiko Vallery** : ini udah lanjut ya.

 **Frostlightx** : oke oke aku tanggung jawab bikin ff ini sampe tuntas, dan maafkan di chap ini aku nistain jaebum kkk~

 **Minomine** : uh, sudah terjawab kan? makasih. Tapi ending tetep jackbam dong.

 **Shepia** : sampai chap ini aku belum kepikiran bikin lemon kakak.. beraat mikirnyah haha semoga chap selanjutnya, tapi ga janji loh

 **Bambamxall** : makasih *shy shy shy* aku bikin cerita kan emang gegara imajinasiku yang gamau berhenti sebelum aku transfer ke tulisan kak, jadi yaah, di publish daripada cuma mengendap di folder hehe..

 **Aestas7** : ini udah yah kak ^^

 **Kee89** : makasih kakak biarkan bambam tsundere dikit ^^

 **Guesteuu** : terima kasih, stay tune kakak ^^

 **hannyZhie68** : iya aku usahain kakak.. makasih supportnya ^^

 **guest** : sanctuary ya? Hmm untuk sekarang belum ada ide nih kak, masih buntu.. to be honest, aku utang ff nya tambah banyak dong T.T sabar yaa.. aku hargai request-nya tapi aku gabisa janji loh.. yang pasti kalo ada ide pasti ada ff baru yang nongol entah itu request-an siapa.. hehe

 **wiro sableng819** : gapapa kakak, yang penting meninggalkan jejak hehe.. iyap aku emang lagi suka sama karakter youngjae yang songong gini kak.. emesh gitu.

Sudah semua, semoga ga ada yang terlewat ya :)

Oh iya, mungkin next chap last chap..

So, stay tune..

Terima kasih untuk yang review, fav, follow, and read.

Sincerely,

.

Salvia Im


	8. Chapter 8

_Jackson baru saja pulang kantor dan berniat masuk ke dalam mobilnya jika saja matanya tak menangkap Bambam yang sedang memasuki sebuah mobil yang ia tahu benar bukan mobil Bambam. Dan saat mobil yang ditumpangi Bambam melewatinya, ia menangkap sosok Jaebum di balik kemudi dan saat itu juga perasaannya menjadi tidak enak._

 _Maka ia segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas mengikuti mobil Jaebum. Karena jalanan sedang sangat ramai pada saat jam pulang kerja seperti ini, maka mau tak mau mobil Jackson harus berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari mobil Jaebum di depannya, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Jackson frustasi sampai-sampai memukul setir mobilnya dengan ganas._

 _Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya ia dapat menemukan lokasi mobil Jaebum, dan mobil itu ternyata menuju basement apartemennya. Jackson bisa sedikit bernapas lega, mungkin saja Jaebum hanya berniat mengantar Bambam pulang, pikirnya._

 _Dan ketika ia memarkirkan mobilnya kemudian berjalan menuju mobil Jaebum, ia menduga ada gerak-gerik aneh dari dalam mobil itu hingga membuat mobil itu bergoyang-goyang. Maka tanpa pikir panjang, Jackson langsung berlari dan berusaha membuka pintu mobil itu. Namun sayang, ternyata mobil itu dikunci dengan central lock._

 _Maka tak ada pilihan lain bagi Jackson selain membuat Bambam mengetahui keberadaannya kemudian memintanya untuk berusaha keras membuka kunci itu dengan suara yang tak terdengar dari dalam, karena jendela yang ditutup penuh membuat mobil itu kedap suara._

 _Dia melihat usaha keras Bambam membuka pintu itu di tengah kesakitannya menghadapi perlakuan Jaebum yang kasar, dan hatinya terasa sangat perih saat melihat kejadian itu._

 _Maka setelah pintu berhasil dibuka, ia langsung menghajar Jaebum tanpa ampun. Ia begitu marah dan gelap mata sehingga membuat emosinya tak terkontrol lagi. Tapi mendadak kemarahannya lenyap ketika Bambam memeluknya dari belakang. Rasanya begitu hangat dan nyaman, maka ia memutuskan untuk segera membawa Bambam pergi dari situ daripada emosinya kembali menguap karena melihat wajah Jaebum yang ternyata sangat berengsek._

* * *

Jackson menurunkan Bambam di sofa, kemudian membawa kepala Bambam ke dadanya dan memeluknya erat sambil menciumi rambutnya dengan lembut. Sementara Bambam masih diam saja, karena ia masih terlalu _syok_ untuk mencerna semua yang terjadi. Yang hanya bisa dia lakukan saat ini adalah menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Jackson sambil memejamkan matanya erat, ia bahkan masih memakai sweater Jackson yang tak mampu menutupi tubuh bagian depannya dengan sempurna.

Setelah hampir setengah jam dalam posisi seperti itu, Bambam akhirnya bangkit dan pergi mandi. Sementara Jackson pergi ke dapur untuk membuat _green tea latte_ panas untuk Bambam kemudian pergi ke balkon apartemennya demi mendapatkan udara segar. Pikiran dan hatinya sangat kacau akibat kejadian yang menimpa Bambam _barusan_ sehingga membuatnya ingin menghirup udara luar sebanyak mungkin demi membuat longgar paru-parunya yang terasa sempit.

Jackson menghela napas dalam sambil memejamkan matanya. Menikmati udara sejuk yang menerpa wajahnya. Setelah beberapa lama bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan kecil yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

 _Tangan kecil Bambam._

Dan Jackson tersenyum malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepala mendapatkan perlakuan yang manis dari Bambam itu. Ia terus tersenyum kecil tanpa bersusah payah untuk memutar kepalanya demi melihat keberadaan Bambam yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggungnya dengan manja.

"Aku _membutuhkanmu_ ," Ucap Bambam tiba-tiba tanpa melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Jackson. sementara Jackson tetap tak bergeming. Ia masih tersenyum dengan begitu cerahnya ke langit. Ya Tuhan, Bambam membutuhkannya. Ia tak pernah menyangkanya akan secepat...

"Kita ke ranjang?" Ajak Bambam disertai dengan gerakan provokatif. Ia mengelus perut Jackson yang masih tertutup kemeja dengan gerakan sensual. Dan Jackson mengumpat karenanya.

 _"_ _Fuck! Jadi ini yang dimaksud dengan membutuhkan? Holy shit!"_ batin Jackson frustasi.

Bambam membawa Jackson untuk menghadapnya. Tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi wajah Jackson yang penuh kekesalan, ia melepas kancing kemeja Jackson satu-persatu tanpa menatap wajah Jackson, dan saat kancing terakhir hampir dibuka oleh Bambam, Jackson menggenggam tangan Bambam dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku belum mandi dan membersihkan lukaku," Jackson menatap wajah Bambam yang menunduk,"Bagaimana dengan sebuah ciuman sebelum kau pergi tidur?" tawarnya.

"Aku tak berciuman jika tidak ada seks setelahnya," Ucap Bambam dengan nada datar dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lagipula hubungan kita tidak sedalam itu hingga harus berciuman sebelum tidur." Tambahnya tegas dengan nada lirih.

Jackson menghela napas berat. Dia sedikit tersakiti dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Bambam, tapi akhirnya dia mengalah.

Jackson memegang kedua pundak Bambam lalu mengusapnya lembut,"Baiklah, kita bisa melakukan _morning sex_ besok pagi. Lagipula kau pasti sangat kelelahan, jadi sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang, Bam." Putus Jackson final, dan itu membuat Bambam mendengus tak suka.

Sebenarnya Bambam ingin melakukan seks untuk melupakan kejadian memalukan yang baru dialaminya sore tadi. Tetapi Jackson malah menolaknya.

Ya, kejadian tadi sore di mobil Jaebum lebih membuatnya malu alih-alih membuatnya takut. Dia memang kesakitan, _ia akui itu_ , tapi setidaknya Jaebum tak berniat membunuhnya sehingga membuatnya masih tetap bersyukur karena dia selamat. Dan sebenarnya yang membuat Bambam begitu ketakutan bukanlah Jaebum, melainkan...

"Bambam, aku mandi dulu, _oke_?" kata Jackson membuyarkan lamunan Bambam, lalu Jackson melirik cangkir putih dari keramik berisi cairan _creamy_ berwarna hijau susu itu lalu,"aku sudah membuatkanmu minuman kesukaanmu, minumlah sampai habis, kemudian tidurlah."

Akhirnya Jackson beranjak pergi dari balkon menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya ia mendaratkan ciuman sayang di kening Bambam, dan Bambam dibuat merona oleh sikap manis yang dilakukan Jackson terhadapnya itu.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa perutnya bergejolak nyeri dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan sebelum Bambam menyadari kemudian mengakuinya, ia buru-buru menenggak minuman hijau susu itu dengan sekali teguk layaknya ia sedang menenggak _wine_. Kemudian ia pergi ke kamar dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dan Ia sudah tertidur pulas sebelum Jackson menyelesaikan ritual mandinya.

Setelah Jackson selesai mandi dan mengobati lukanya kemudian menutup luka itu dengan plester, ia pergi tidur menyusul Bambam dengan melakukan ritual sebelum tidur seperti biasanya, mencium pipi Bambam kemudian memeluk pinggang Bambam yang tidur membelakanginya.

* * *

"Jackson."

Suara familiar itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jackson dari berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di atas meja kerjanya yang rapi. Ia mengalihkan fokusnya dari kertas-kertas sialan itu menuju seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjanya. Orang itu berjalan kemudian duduk di sofa sebelum dipersilahkan oleh si pemilik ruangan.

"Junior?" Sapa Jackson dengan nada keheranan sambil berjalan menuju sofa di sebelah Junior. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan di sofa.

Junior tersenyum sinis, kemudian," Aku tak bisa berbasa-basi padamu, jadi, apakah benar Kau yang telah membuat Jaebum Hyung babak belur?" dia bertanya dengan nada penuh kecurigaan. Dan sebenarnya tanpa Jackson menjawabnya pun ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Tujuan utamanya menemui Jackson sebenarnya adalah—

"Kau melakukan itu karena Bambam kan?" tanya Junior frontal dengan senyum sinis yang kentara di wajah _lugu_ nya.

Jackson tersenyum canggung sambil berusaha menetralkan pita suaranya agar tidak sumbang,"Ah.. kau ini mengatakan apa Junior? Aku tak mengerti apa yang katakan."

Junior memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Jackson -meskipun mereka terhalang oleh meja-," Aku menyukai Jaebum Hyung dan Kau menyukai Bambam, iya _kan_? Jadi apanya yang salah?"

Jackson mengendikkan bahunya,"Hubunganku dan Bambam hanya sekedar _friend with benefit_."

"Lalu kau jatuh cinta padanya tapi Bambam sama sekali tak ingin menggunakan perasaannya. Aku sangat tahu itu." Kata Junior santai namun tajam.

Jackson membulatkan kedua matanya, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tak akan menjelaskan padamu, karena itu bukan tujuanku datang kemari. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa kau telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar, dan kau harus tahu dengan siapa kau sedang bermain-main," Junior melirik tajam pada Jackson,"Jadi jaga sikapmu, Jackson Wang." Pungkas Junior dengan kalimat yang tajam dan terdengar penuh ancaman di dalamnya.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Junior bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan dengan begitu elegan. Dan tak satupun orang yang melihat seringaiannya yang sangat mengerikan.

* * *

Bambam bersandar lemah di pintu bagian dalam ruangannya. Ia baru saja mendengar kalimat dari percakapan dua orang di ruangan _General Manager_ yang membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Awalnya ia hanya tak sengaja lewat kemudian terbesit keisengannya untuk sekedar menyapa dan merusak _mood_ Jackson yang pasti sedang sibuk berkutat dengan kertas-kertas bernilai puluhan juta won itu. Namun saat ia baru saja membuka sedikit pintunya, ia mendengar percakapan Jackson dengan seseorang yang suaranya terdengar familiar di telinganya, maka ia sengaja menguping karena sangat penasaran dengan obrolan mereka.

Lalu dia menyesali keputusan konyolnya itu setelah mendengar isi percakapan mereka.

 _Benarkah Jackson menyukainya? Benarkah Jackson jatuh cinta padanya? Jadi sikap lembut Jackson adalah ungkapan kasih sayangnya_?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu terus berputar di kepalanya selama seharian penuh hingga membuatnya tak mampu bekerja dengan baik. Ia benar-benar frustasi. Harusnya _kan_ dia tak usah memikirkannya. Selama Jackson tak mengungkapkannya seharusnya dia baik-baik saja, tapi mengapa diamnya Jackson malah membuatnya semakin penasaran atas perasaan pria itu yang sebenarnya?! _Dammit_!

.

Bambam mengerang setelah memasuki mobilnya dan memakai _seat-beltnya_. Dia mengetuk-etukkan kepalanya di setir mobil dengan tempo teratur dan mata terpejam. Dia benar-benar frustasi. Baginya ini adalah masa-masa tersulitnya setelah beberapa tahun lamanya ia tak pernah terlibat masalah karena tak pernah memakai perasaannya. Dan kini ia mengalami masalah hanya karena dia sudah mulai menggunakan perasaannya.

 _Tunggu.._

 _Perasaan? Perasaan untuk siapa? Dan bagaimana perasaan itu tiba-tiba ada? Argh! Bambam membencinya._

* * *

Jackson terheran-heran yang melihat Bambam sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin setinggi tubuhnya sambil memakai kemeja warna hitam berbahan _lembut_ dan _jatuh_ dengan dua kancing teratas yang sengaja dibuka. Jackson menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan semakin merasa penasaran karena baju yang dikenakan Bambam tampak begitu _mengundang_.

"Malam-malam begini kau mau kemana dengan baju seperti itu, Bam?" tanya Jackson sambil mengagumi keindahan Bambam dari atas ranjangnya.

" _Executive Club_." Jawab Bambam santai sambil mengoleskan krim pelembab di wajahnya.

Jackson kaget kemudian memekik,"KLUB?!"

" _Yap_. Mencari teman _berdiri semalam_." Jawabnya santai sambil mulai memoles garis mata bagian atasnya dengan _gel eyeliner_ , agar hasilnya tampak natural.

Jackson mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Kenapa harus ke klub sementara sudah ada aku?!"

Bambam menjawabnya santai sambil memulaskan lipbalm tak berwarna ke bibirnya,"Aku sudah biasa melakukannya. Kenapa kau begitu cerewet? _Asal kau_ _tahu_ , Mark dulu tidak pernah peduli meskipun aku tidur dengan pria manapun, dia baik-baik saja. Harusnya kau menirunya, jika kau ingin menjadi _fuck buddy_ yang baik."

Kali ini Jackson mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar karena frustasi,"Astaga Bambam. Aku hanya _khawatir_."

Bambam mengendikkan bahunya acuh,"Dalam aturan _friend with benefit_ , kau tak boleh peduli dan mengkhawatirkan _partnermu_ , jika kau ingin tahu."

"Tapi kau-"

"Aku berangkat dulu."

Bambam memotong pembicaraan Jackson dan pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan dengan wajar pada Jackson. Dan menurut Jackson sikap Bambam malam ini sangat aneh.

* * *

Bambam sampai di _Executive Club_ yang sudah ramai oleh para pemburu kenikmatan. Klub itu bukan klub yang termewah pun terkenal di Seoul, tetapi di klub itu banyak sekali pria panas yang menawarkan surga dunia terindah untuk orang-orang seperti Bambam. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang memasang tarif, dan beberapa yang lain melakukannya dengan sukarela karena memiliki prinsip yang sama seperti Bambam. Segalanya bukan tentang uang, melainkan tentang penyaluran libido yang berujung pada kepuasan yang sempurna.

.

Dan disinilah Bambam sekarang.

Duduk di meja _bartender_ sambil menyeruput _cocktail_ -nya lalu menilai pria-pria yang sedang meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya di lantai dansa. Dan saat ia mulai jengah menilai -karena tak mendapatkan hasil-, dua pria tampan menghampirinya dan mengajaknya ke lantai atas.

Lantai atas dari klub itu adalah tempat dimana semua kegilaan bermuara. Dengan penerangan yang temaram, banyak orang mabuk berat dan _ngeseks_ disitu tanpa peduli pada yang lain, bahkan mereka tak segan-segan untuk melakukan _threesome_ maupun _gangbang_ sekalipun.

Dan Bambam mendapati dirinya berkeringat dingin saat menginjakkan kakinya di lantai itu.

Lalu lamunannya terpecah saat salah satu dari mereka memperkenalkan dirinya,"Hai, aku Kris. Dan ini temanku, Mino."

Mata Bambam terbelalak dengan anggunnya. Kris dan Mino, dua pria yang disebut-sebut paling dicari di klub itu karena mereka dianggap sebagai dewa seks yang sangat memuaskan meskipun mereka bermain _single_ maupun _threesome_. Dan kini Bambam mendapati mereka menyeringai lebar dengan tatapan menelanjangi tubuhnya tanpa canggung sedikitpun.

"Kita bisa _threesome_?" tanya pria berkulit tan dan raut wajah tegas di depannya, itu Mino.

Bambam tak bisa menjawab, berminggu-minggu tak mengunjungi klub manapun membuatnya merasa sedikit canggung, _setidaknya itu menurutnya._

Dan ternyata tanpa menunggu jawaban Bambam, orang yang bernama Kris itu menariknya ke dalam pangkuannya kemudian mencium bibir Bambam dengan ganas. Sedangkan satu yang lainnya, Mino, menggerayangi tubuh Bambam hingga membuat Bambam merasa tak nyaman.

Bambam merasa asing pada dirinya sendiri. Harusnya _kan_ dia sangat menikmati perlakuan dua dewa seks yang mendatanginya sendirinya dengan sukarela, namun entah mengapa bagian kecil di hatinya merasa bahwa ini adalah hal yang salah. Dia merasa menghianati Jackson, dan ia membenci kenyataan itu.

Dan di tengah-tengah pikirannya yang kalut, ia mendengar suara sesuatu -atau mungkin seseorang di lantai bawah- menabrak meja dan membuat gelas-gelas kaca di atasnya pecah dan menimbulkan suara yang memekakkan telinga.

Bambam secara otomatis melepaskan pagutan Kris dan menyingkirkan tangan mahir Mino dari tubuhnya. Ia berdiri lalu berlari ke lantai bawah tanpa mempedulikan teriakan dan umpatan dari Kris maupun Mino yang merasa dilecehkan karena ditolak olehnya.

Dan sebelum sepenuhnya sampai di lantai bawah, ia dihadang oleh seseorang yang menyeringai lebar ke arahnya disertai sorot mata penuh intimidasi dan aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya. Bambam mendadak beku, kakinya terasa lemas seketika, kemudian dia hanya bisa menyebut satu nama yang membuat hidupnya serasa diambang kematian.

"Mark Hyung.. kenapa kau-"

 _To Be Continued..._

Halo reviewer-nim, ternyata belum bisa end di chapter 8 loh..

Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya end beneran.

Aku gabisa ngetik banyak-banyak soalnya, pegel jarinya hehe. Ini aja dikerjain dalam waktu empat jam aja. Jadi mian kalau editingnya ga bagus ^^v

Maaf juga belum bisa bales komentar satu per satu.

.

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

Terima kasih untuk yang review, fav, and follow.

Sincerely,

.

Salvia Im


	9. Chapter 9

**_Salvia's note : Hello readers, let's take and give. you read my story, and i read your reviews. that's a good deal, right?_**

* * *

"Mark _Hyung_.. Kenapa kau ada disini?!" Bambam memekik saking kagetnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka –atau mungkin dia lupa- bahwa ternyata Mark juga _nongkrong_ di klub ini, karena seingatnya, Mark hanya mau _bermain_ di klub-klub eksklusif dan _elite_ yang hanya akan dikunjungi oleh orang-orang _kelas atas_ , karena meskipun klub ini bernama _Executive Club_ , tapi klub ini tidaklah semewah klub-klub tempat Mark biasa _bermain_. Dan saat ini Mark berdiri di hadapannya, lebih tepatnya menghadangnya di tengah-tengah tangga dengan seringai menyeramkan dan tatapan merendahkan kepadanya. Lalu kemana perginya tatapan memuja yang _mesum_ milik Mark? Karena menurut Bambam, tatapan Mark yang _mesum_ itu jauh lebih baik dari tatapannya yang sekarang. _Jauh lebih baik._

Mark berjalan menaiki tangga untuk memangkas jaraknya dengan Bambam, diiringi seringai yang semakin lebar dan menyeramkan. Bambam berjalan mundur, dan ia merasa kesulitan karena harus menyeimbangkan kaki-kakinya dengan anak tangga yang tak bisa ia lihat karena suasana gelap, apalagi dia sedang ketakutan setengah mati, _jika dia boleh jujur._

Bambam bergidik ngeri lalu mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat saat Mark berhasil menguncinya dan mendekatkan kepalanya di telinganya lalu menjilat telinganya dengan sensual dan penuh intimidasi." _Long time no see, Baby_ ," Mark terus-menerus menjilat telinga Bambam dengan seringai yang tak menghilang dari bibirnya. " _Shit. I just wanna fuck you like a hell, my tight hole._ " Katanya seduktif sambil meniup telinga Bambam secara intens. " _And first, i want to tell you something..."_ Mark menggantung kalimatnya, lalu dia melirik sinis pada sesuatu di bawah tangga dan tepat saat Mark mengarahkan pandangannya, lampu sorot di klub itu diarahkan ke arah _sesosok_ _tubuh_ yang tergeletak miring tak sadarkan diri.

Bambam tercekat sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Mark tersenyum puas. Bambam sangat terkejut hingga kakinya terasa lemas lalu tanpa disadari, ia jatuh terduduk di anak tangga yang dipijaknya, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia masih belum bisa mencerna semua yang terjadi, karena semua yang terjadi di luar dugaannya. Di luar logika dan akal _sehat_ yang selalu ia bangga-banggakan selama ini.

Bagaimana mungkin Jackson tergeletak disana tak sadarkan diri? Jikalau Mark yang membuatnya seperti itu, lalu darimana atau dari siapa Mark mengetahui tentang Jackson? Bukankah selama ini dia selalu menyimpan hubungannya dengan Jackson rapat-rapat seperti ia menyimpan hubungannya dengan Mark –atau siapapun itu- dari dulu? Lalu kenapa sekarang Mark ada disini tepat saat Jackson ada disini? Kenapa Jackson datang ke klub padahal pria itu tak menyukai klub? Kenapa Mark melihat Jackson seperti seseorang yang menyimpan dendam begitu besar? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

Bambam benar-benar frustasi. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain diam dengan segumpal pertanyaan yang mengambang di otaknya. Ia masih membiarkan Jackson tergeletak di lantai klub yang dingin tanpa siapapun mempedulikannya, karena ia bingung alasan apa yang akan dibuatnya agar Mark tak semakin curiga. Bukankah Jackson akan lebih terancam jika Mark mengetahui hubungannya dengan pria itu? Apalagi melihat raut wajah Mark yang begitu menyeramkan dan _mendominasi_ , membuatnya tak mampu berkutik untuk saat ini.

Mark mengulangi kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, kali ini dengan bahasa Korea yang dapat dipahami oleh siapapun di klub itu. "Tapi, aku akan mengatakan padamu tentang harga diri terlebih dahulu," Mark kembali menatap Bambam tajam dan penuh intimidasi, tak ada sedikit pun aura bersahabat yang menguar dari tubuh Mark."Apa kau tahu bahwa harga diri seorang pria _dominan_ itu ada pada _penis_ dan juga _kepal_ anya?"

Bambam tak berani menatap Mark, ia tetap menunduk, menyimak semua kalimat yang akan disampaikan oleh Mark. Mark merendahkan suaranya, cenderung menggeram." Kalau kau menolak lalu merendahkan seorang pria yang menawarkan penisnya, bukankah itu sama memalukannya dengan kau yang menolak hatinya dan mengusirnya seperti anjing lalu kau menginjak-injak _kepala_ nya untuk melukai harga dirinya?"

Bambam mendongak, menatap Mark dengan tatapan nanar. Mungkinkah-

Mark kembali menyeringai, lalu menggerakkan dagunya ke arah lain seolah menyuruh Bambam untuk mengikuti arah pandangnya, dengan seringai iblis yang masih terpasang indah di wajahnya. "Apa dari mereka semua ada yang kau kenal?"

Bambam mengikuti arah pandang Mark, kemudian napasnya tercekat dan dia merasa bahwa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat Kim Yugyeom, yang pernah _berdiri semalam_ dengannya _dan ia tinggalkan begitu saja seperti sampah_ , sedang duduk di meja bar dan memegang gelas _wine_ setengah penuh, menyeringai kecil dan menatap tajam dengan sorot mata penuh kemenangan ke arahnya. Dan dia juga melihat Choi Youngjae, keparat itu berani-beraninya menertawakannya dengan teman-teman berengseknya di pojok klub seolah-olah Bambam adalah pelawak murahan. Dan jantungnya terasa membeku ketika matanya bertemu dengan Jaebum. Pria yang _katanya_ mencintainya tapi hampir saja memperkosanya, sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin yang sulit diartikan. Entah apa maksud tatapan itu, tetapi yang pasti sekarang fokus mata Bambam tertuju pada sosok yang duduk di sofa tepat di sebelah Jaebum. Sosok itu sedang duduk menyilangkan kaki sambil memegang segelas _cocktail_ dan menyeringai lebar disertai tatapan penuh kemenangan ke arah Bambam. _Fuck, Junior!_

"Jadi, siapa di antara mereka yang menurutmu paling terluka harga dirinya, _hmm_?"

Suara berat dan gelap milik Mark berhasil mengembalikan fokus Bambam kepada Mark. Ya, Bambam mulai menyadari bahwa ia sedang dalam bahaya. Entah apa yang akan mereka semua lakukan terhadapnya, ia benar-benar tak bisa membayangkannya. Ia terlalu takut untuk membayangkannya, karena bahkan untuk bernapas dengan normal saja ia merasa sangat kesulitan untuk saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Mark berjongkok sejajar dengan Bambam lalu mengelus pipinya, elusan yang terasa dingin dan berbahaya. "Tenang _Baby_ , aku tak akan menyakitimu." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis, namun lebih terkesan menyeramkan daripada menenangkan. "Tapi, aku tak menjamin keselamatan _anjingmu_ itu."

 _DEG_!

Bambam baru ingat bahwa masih ada Jackson yang harus dia pikirkan. Mendadak tubuhnya gemetaran memikirkan keselamatan pria itu. Namun posisinya saat ini benar-benar tak menguntungkannya. Dia ditahan oleh Mark, sedangkan Jackson yang jaraknya beberapa meter darinya masih tak sadarkan diri dan itu benar-benar membuatnya dalam bahaya. Bambam hanya diam, berharap Mark atau siapapun mau membebaskan dia dan Jackson. Dia berdoa dalam hati tanpa mempedulikan Mark yang semakin mengeluarkan aura gelap di hadapannya.

"Kau pasti penasaran _kan_ dari siapa Aku mendapat informasi tentang _anjing barumu_ itu?"

Bambam menggenggam tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memucat penuh. Perkataan Mark barusan benar-benar membuatnya marah sekaligus terluka.

Apa dia bilang? _Anjing_? _Anjing baru_? Oh Tuhan! Bahkan Bambam tak menganggap Jackson sebagai _anjing_ atau apalah itu, karena pria itu berbeda, begitu berbeda di matanya _sejak saat ini._

Bambam tak menjawab. Ia memang penasaran pada awalnya, namun setelah melihat _keparat_ Park yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan itu, ia tahu darimana semua situasi ini berasal. Junior _keparat_ Park yang membuat ini semua terjadi. Ia yang menyetir semuanya. Bambam bahkan yakin lebih dari seratus persen bahwa dia yang menghasut Mark untuk melakukan hal ini. Karena sejauh yang dia tahu, Mark tak akan pernah peduli pada masalah harga diri, apalagi masa lalu, _cih_! padahal sebelumnya pria itu tak pernah peduli dengan harga diri asal penisnya selalu dimanjakan dan dipuaskan.

Bambam memejamkan matanya frustasi, ia tak tahan lagi dengan situasi seperti ini. Ia harus berontak, ia harus pergi dari situ dan _tak akan pernah kembali lagi_.

Namun sebelum ia bangkit berdiri, Mark sudah memegang tangannya dengan kencang hingga membuatnya kesakitan. "Mau ke _main course_ sekarang?" Tawar Mark. Tapi bagi Bambam, itu bukanlah _penawaran,_ melainkan sebuah ancaman yang siap dieksekusi _sekarang juga_. Dan tepat saat Bambam membuka mulut untuk menolak _tawaran_ itu, beberapa orang pria bertubuh kekar tiba-tiba mendatangi Jackson yang pingsan lalu memukulinya tanpa ampun hingga membuat pria malang itu tersadar lalu mengaduh dengan keras membuat hati Bambam terasa _ngilu dan sakit_. Ia tak berani menyaksikan adegan itu, tapi ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada objek lain.

Ia memandang Junior dengan tatapan murka dan penuh dendam. Bambam juga melihat bahwa Jaebum berusaha menolongnya namun hasilnya nihil, Junior selalu bisa mempengaruhinya dan menahannya.

Dan ketika Junior menyadari tatapan Bambam, ia agak _menciut_. Ia sadar telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Ia menyesal karena ia baru menyadari bahwa Bambam bisa menghancurkan karir dan citranya hanya dalam satu kali tepukan tangan. Dan tatapan itu adalah tanda bahaya. Tapi sudah terlanjur, Ia sudah tak bisa menghentikan Mark, dan ia tak bisa membalik keadaan. Ia hanya bisa _menikmati_ pertunjukan itu dan menyerah atas citra dan karirnya yang _mungkin_ akan segera hancur.

Suara Jackson semakin terdengar pilu, dan Bambam semakin tak berani melihatnya. Ia tak berani. _Benar-benar tidak berani._

Lalu perhatiannya teralihkan lagi ketika ia mendengar suara Mark yang terdengar ringan namun melecehkan."Kau tak mau melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkannya, _hmm_?"

Bambam mendongak menatap Mark dengan tatapan memohon. "A-Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Mark menyeringai lebar. Lalu tangannya memberi tanda agar semua lampu klub dinyalakan dan setelah itu dia melepaskan tangan Bambam lalu memasukkan tangannya sendiri ke dalam saku celananya. "Mudah saja," Mark memberi jeda _sebentar_ pada kalimatnya. "Cium dia,"Lalu pria itu tersenyum lebar yang terkesan inosen, namun dibalik senyumnya itu, dia merasakan bahwa kemenangan ada dalam _genggamannya_."Aku akan melepaskan kalian jika kau mau menciumnya, atau jika tidak," Mark kembali melirik sinis ke arah Jackson yang tak berdaya sehabis dipukuli, _ya_ , pukulan mereka berhenti ketika lampu dinyalakan. "Jika tidak, _anjingmu_ itu akan mati disini dan kau akan dinikmati oleh semua pria yang ada disini."

"T-Tapi-"

Bambam menelan ludahnya dengan sangat susah payah.

 _Bingo_! Mark tahu pasti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Bambam. Mark tahu benar bahwa Bambam tak akan berani mencium Jackson yang wajahnya penuh luka dan berdarah seperti itu, karena Mark tahu bahwa Bambam _fobia darah._ Dan itulah alasan paling kuat mengapa waktu itu dia tak berani menatap Jaebum yang babak belur karena dipukuli oleh Jackson, itu karena dia takut darah, bukan karena ketakutan pada tindakan kasar Jaebum terhadapnya.

Waktu itu Mark sedang _iseng_ memasak _fettuccine alfredo_ untuk sarapannya dengan Bambam, lalu tanpa sengaja tangannya terkena parutan keju yang kebetulan sangat tajam saat ia memarut keju dengan terburu-buru, dan ketika ia meminta Bambam untuk mengobati tangannya yang masih berdarah, Bambam justru terlihat pucat dan ketakutan. Sejak saat itu Mark menyimpulkan bahwa Bambam fobia darah. Maka dari itu, ia menantang Bambam untuk mencium Jackson, karena ia yakin Bambam tak akan mau melakukannya sehingga ia akan berhasil membuat Bambam jera dan malu seumur hidupnya. Namun ternyata-

"B-Baiklah. A-aku akan melakukannya."

Bambam menyetujuinya.

Tanpa mempedulikan Mark yang masih _cengo_ karena jawaban mengejutkannya itu, ia mulai melangkah dengan ragu-ragu ke arah Jackson. Ia berjalan dengan tangan terkepal erat dan pandangan mata yang ia arahkan kemana saja, asal tidak melihat sosok Jackson. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, hatinya mencelos, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya dan air mata hampir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia terus berusaha menguatkan diri setiap kakinya melangkah mendekati Jackson. Ia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini merupakan keputusan yang terbaik, ia harus _sejenak melupakan_ fobianya demi keselamatannya dan demi keselamatan Jackson.

Setelah Bambam merasa bahwa ia sampai _kepada_ Jackson, ia bersimpuh dan memberanikan diri untuk melihat Jackson, _dan keadaannya_. Dan hatinya lagi-lagi mencelos melihat Jackson yang terluka parah dengan luka lebam dan darah di beberapa bagian wajah tampannya. Ia menutup mulutnya kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu. Hatinya terasa campur aduk, antara sedih, terluka, sakit hati, merasa kasihan, dendam, dan fobia yang tak tertahankan.

Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh tangannya yang bebas kemudian mengelusnya. Ia melihat tangan itu, dan ia tahu kalau itu adalah tangan Jackson, maka dia memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah Jackson, dan _ia menemukannya_. Ia menemukan tatapan menenangkan dari Jackson, seolah mata yang telah lebam itu menyatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan Bambam tak perlu khawatir.

Tangis Bambam pecah lagi, dan lagi-lagi Jackson mengelus tangannya penuh kasih sayang. Bambam tak habis pikir mengapa Jackson yang terluka parah justru masih sempat menenangkannya padahal nyawanya sedang _terancam_.

Lalu _dehaman_ dari Mark berhasil mengembalikan Bambam dari lamunannya.

"Aku beri waktu satu menit." Putusnya final dan Bambam tahu bahwa Mark serius dengan ucapannya.

Bambam memejamkan matanya erat, memeluk tangan Jackson di dadanya, lalu setelah ia melepaskan tangan Jackson, ia bergeser ke kepala Jackson. Ia menyandarkan kepala Jackson di pahanya kemudian dia memegang salah satu tangan Jackson dan lagi-lagi ia bawa tangan pria itu ke dadanya.

Jackson sudah di ambang kesadarannya namun pria itu masih sempat tersenyum merasakan perlakuan Bambam terhadapnya. Dan beberapa detik sebelum ia memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan bibir lembut Bambam menyapu lembut bibirnya yang membuat kesadarannya _kembali secara ajaib._

Semua orang, _terutama_ Mark, terhenyak melihat pemandangan itu, lalu mereka menggeram frustasi karena merasa gagal mempermalukan Bambam.

Bambam masih menempelkan bibirnya, lalu tanpa diduga-duga, Jackson menarik tengkuknya dengan tangannya yang bebas dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jackson melumat bibir Bambam secara intens untuk menyalurkan semua perasaanya pada Bambam. Perasaan cinta yang membuncah seperti kembang api di malam tahun baru. Perasaan itu begitu dalam dan meledak-ledak hingga pria itu tak mampu menahannya lagi. Ia pikir, ia masih mencintai Bambam secara sepihak, namun anggapannya itu salah ketika...

...Ketika Bambam memegang kedua pipinya yang berdarah dan membalas ciumannya dengan tak kalah intens-nya.

Pada saat itu Jackson mulai tahu bahwa cintanya _tak bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi_.

 _(not really) END_

* * *

ENTAH.. aku niatnya mau namatin ini sebelum puasa karena aku ga enak sama kalian (yang puasa) kalau puasanya terganggu gara-gara fanfic nista ini.. tapi apa daya aku malah jatuh cinta sama fanfic GS, dan malah bikin fanfic markjin huaaa /ampuni dosa saya Ya Tuhan, ya readers T.T

ini sebenarnya juga mau aku panjangin lagi tapi entahlah pas selesai adegan kissing-nya jackbam pikiranku malah buntu mendadak, dan daripada maksa terus ga ada feel yaudah deh aku bikin sampe situ aja huee *cry*

padahal aku ga yakin chap ini ngefeel apa engga, dikerjain pas detik-detik mau masuk bulan puasa, jadi _mian_ kalo ga ngefeel :(

But, seriously, jika kalian tertarik, aku usahakan real ending atau epilog, tapi sebenarnya ini udah bisa dianggap ending kan karena JackBam udah saling jatuh cinta kaaan kkk~

kalaupun iya beneran tertarik, it's okay, tapi jangan sekarang yaa.. soalnya lagi buntu banget untuk fanfic ini dear :')

.

Oh iya, maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu, tapi review dari kalian yang ngasih _power_ buat aku ngupdate ini sih, SERIUS! jujur nih ya, feel aku kan lagi kenceng banget ke INTERSECCIO (aku harap kalian mau baca juga hehe) nah terus aku baca berkali-kali review-review kalian disini.. dan akhirnya membangkitkan semangat aku buat lanjut ini. maybe, that's the power of reviews :')

 **SO, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME READ YOUR OPINION, DEAR :)**

Terima kasih untuk yang review, fav, and follow.

Sincerely,

.

Salvia Im


End file.
